Beyblade Ultima
by Earthly Silence
Summary: The Blade Breakers enter a new contest from the BBA, hyped up they plan to show everyone they are the best. What they don't expect is mystery and surprises from old and new teams.
1. Chapter 1

Beyblade Ultima 

Chapter 1: Beyblading to a new tune

"3… 2… 1… Let it rip!"

The beyblades were launched and whizzed down onto the dish, the two opponents looked each other straight in the eye. The search for any weakness became their focus, both determined to use any weak points and use it against each other. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before a voice broke the silence of the spectators. 

"Come on you guys, this isn't a staring contest. Now let's see some action!"

Kenny flushed as he peered at his laptop screen, "Dizzi, that was completely inappropriate. You should know better than to interrupt a fight, especially a fight like this."

Dizzi sighed in a way only Bit Beasts could, "You can't blame a girl for trying, besides it was getting boring. I think my hard drive might melt from all the boredom. Go Tyson, go Kai!"

Kenny looked to the others for help Ray only shrugged while Max just said, "Well it was getting a little boring…"

The small boy sighed and looked at the parrying blades instead. "All right Dizzi, let's get to work. Our analysis of the Blade Breakers is almost complete."

"Chief, will you cut that out! We're trying to have a battle here." Tyson yelled and looked back at the dish. _Oh man, this is getting tiring, Dragoon is getting toasted. When did Kai get so strong?_

The two beyblades had been parrying for the last two minutes, each of the bladers weren't giving up. If Tyson moved right, Kai countered it by moving to the left. There was no stopping the two as they cut close and grinded up the sides of the dish. Tyson and Kai were both waiting for each other to make the final move; one word from each of them could end the match. The others looked on in anticipation, Max and Ray looked on in respect for their team mates while Kenny watched in anxiety. _Tyson's been getting very sloppy lately he hasn't practised in ages. No wonder he's having such a hard time._

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson yelled as he called upon his Bit beast, Kai looked up at Tyson's face and smirked. 

"Dranzar!" he called out, the phoenix rose from its place in his blade. With a screech it rose above Dragoon, Tyson's own Bit Beast answered the call and rose to his full height.

"Now this is getting exciting!" Max cheered from the side, he glanced at the Chief typing frantically at his laptop.

Ray watched the battle intensely, "Those two are pretty evenly matched, I wonder who will win."

"Dizzi can you predict who might win?" Kenny asked recalling the data file from his task bar. Dizzi paused as she ran through the data.

"Hard to say, their statistics differ… Kai has the strategic edge however Tyson's got more brute force. Who knows it could be a draw."

Kenny looked even more anxious, "Dizzi, that wasn't much help!" he said a little annoyed.

Tyson grinned at Kai, "He he, I'm not world champion from nothing.  Just don't come crying to me when I win." He paused to look at the two Bit Beasts battle it out. Kai said nothing as he observed the battle field; he saw a hole in Dragoon's defences and called Dranzar to it immediately.

"Dranzar, Fire Arrow!" he commanded, Dranzar obeyed and swooped in on Dragoon. The fiery blasts surrounded Dragoon; confused he cried out and rose higher. Tyson watched and was surprised as Dranzar clasped onto Dragoon's upper half and pulled.

"No Dragoon!" Tyson yelled he gripped his launcher tighter. There had to be something he could do but what? He looked at the scene before him it looked vaguely familiar. He clicked his fingers and took command of the situation. "Dragoon wrap Dranzar up!"

The others looked in amazement as the two opponents surprise each other with variations of other teams' attacks, Ray looked at Kenny. "Kenny, doesn't that look like the attack that Enrique used on Tyson?"

Kenny looked up and gasped, "Of course, now I see what he's doing!" He typed quickly on the keypad, calling up Dizzi's built in mini camera. "Dizzi please record this."

Kai frowned as Dragoon wrapped his body around Dranzar this took him back. Back to his first battle with Johnny, however if Tyson thought he could outwit Kai with an old tactic he was wrong.

"Dranzar fly up!" He called, and watched as the two Bit Beasts flew up above their heads. Kai faced Tyson and stared at him. "You'll become weaker if you keep using recycled attacks." He closed his eyes and spoke some more, "Just give it up, you know there is no escape from my counter attack."

Tyson's anger began to build up a little, Kai always made him angrier than necessary. This time he was going to prove who was the better blader, old tactics or new. "Dragoon!" 

Ray peered up at the bight figures of the Bit Beats, "Wow, do you think there will be a dish left after the battle?"

Max grinned, "This battle is pretty cool, I could sure go for some pizza after this battle. What do you say?"

Kenny looked shocked, "How can you two think of pizza at a time like this? This is one of the best battles in their battle history and the most you two can think of is food?"

The other two looked at each other, "Come on Kenny, we know this is a good battle but we have to relax sometime. We've been battling all day." Ray reminded him, as Max added, "What better way than to eat some pizza and chill out?"

"Make mine with extra bytes and anchovies." Dizzi chimed in. Kenny sighed and looked back at the battle. Dragoon and Dranzar where still high above them. Dragoon looked back at Tyson, whatever silent words where passed was between them, and no one could tell what would happen. Dranzar beat its wings to make Dragoon fall to the ground, Kai watched as the Bit Beast began to descend slowly. Tyson yelled, "Now Dragoon!" The blue Bit Beast grabbed his one of his opponent's leg and pulled it down. The two Bit Beasts were soon to be crashing to the dish base, Dragoon grabbed Dranzar from behind and pushed him down. The two blades spun and spun as the force of gravity brought them down to earth. A loud crash sounded as the two blades and Bit Beasts landed heavily in the dish. All the Blade Breakers watched earnestly for the smoke to clear, who would rise victorious was yet known.

As they waited for the dust to settle, Tyson and Kai waited anxiously for the result. It had been about three months since the World Championship in Russia, during those months the Blade Breakers proved themselves to be as Max put it, "the team with the sweetest moves this side of the world". Kenny still believed they all could improve a great deal however since Tyson became the World Champion things had become much more relaxed. Kenny had hoped that inviting Kai to their training sessions the Blade Breakers would be able to blade at a much higher level. It seemed to work, they all were performing to his expectations. In a space of three months the Blade Breakers had changed their outlook without noticing. Most had gotten taller; Kai's voice had gotten a tad deeper while Kenny had managed to grow one and a half inches. He was still the shortest, although that no longer bothered him. Max's parents were seeing each other on a more regular basis; the family wasn't living together however their attitude to each other had improved greatly. Ray sent letters to the White Tigers every week, it wasn't known whether he and Mariah was a couple or not. Ray kept his mail private; he had also begun a few martial arts classes and taught the others how to cook a few dishes. Kai appeared the same on the outside, a little taller however not much seemed to change. Dizzi had remarked once that he seemed a little more relaxed among them and was talking a little more. Tyson's temper still rose however he managed to calm down when his father came home. He seemed to still be the same Tyson though the others knew he was more serious in battle now that his grandfather made him practise kendo everyday. Kenny was still panicky, and still spent hours analysing data. After being forced to watch some monster movies, he was still a little cautious about monster but he had mellowed out since. 

The dust settled, Ray, Max and Kenny looked in the dish. There were no Beyblades there, where had they gone? Kai and Tyson looked at the ground in shock, their Beyblades lay in front of them. The blades and the Bit Beasts were undamaged. Tyson was the first to grin, "Well you got me Kai, that was a great battle. Next time, it won't be a draw."

Kai picked up Dranzar and looked at it, _you did well. At least we didn't lose to him; you and I will become much stronger._ "You were lucky this time Tyson, perhaps you will consider practising a little more."

He began to walk away, Tyson held Dragoon in his hand. He knew next time one of them would come out as the victor he couldn't wait. The others ran up to him and congratulated him.

Max waved his arms, "Wow, that was sweet! You sure showed him who was the man."

Ray put a hand on Tyson's shoulder, "Pretty good Tyson, if you had gotten in earlier you could have won."

Kenny looked up from the laptop, "Yes, I agree. Though I have to admit that was the best battle between the two of you so far. All the data Dizzi and I have collected proves my theory. The Blade Breakers are definitely playing at a higher level since the World Championship."

"That's excellent news, boys."

They all turned around, Kai grinned. He knew Mr Dickenson had been watching them for the whole battle. The others looked surprised. Kenny was the first to recover, "Mr Dickenson, you've been watching us?"

Mr Dickenson smiled, "Why yes, I'm glad to hear you've improved. This ties in perfectly."

"With what Mr Dickenson?" Ray asked. Max giggled, "I hope it involves something with food."

Tyson pumped his fist in the air, "Yeah, I could go with some food right now. Hey Mr D, why don't you tell us over lunch? I'm starving."

"Well, I don't need to tell you over lunch, but that does sound like a good idea. All right, lunch is on me boys!"

They exited the BBA training facility; all wondered what news Mr Dickenson was bringing them. Was there a new tournament for them to win or was there something else. Over lunch, Mr Dickenson watched as the boys ate and joked with each other. _My, they have come a long way since I first met them. It was like yesterday, only without fewer problems like paying for their trips or meals…_

"Yo, Mr D! What's the news?" Tyson called out as he chomped through a grilled cheese sandwich. 

"I'm glad you asked, I have just received news that the Blade Breakers have been invited to participate in the First Beyblade Ultima Cup."

"Beyblade Ultima Cup?" they all chorused, they looked at each other puzzled. Tyson nudged Kenny, "Yo Chief, what is it?" Kenny shrugged, "I don't know."

Mr Dickenson laughed and drank some tea, "The BUC is a new event from the BBA, and it is like the Olympics but for Beyblades."

"What would be the point, there are always tournaments. Why do they need this event?" Kai asked in a bored voice.

"Well Kai, this event challenges more than a team's fighting ability, it also is aimed at a team's skill in controlling their Beyblade outside battle. Let me explain, teams will battle each other like a tournament however they have to battle each other to be able to participate in the Skill events. Once they have cleared the first event, they must enter 2 Challenge Matches as well as 3 battles. This is to prove that the team as the skill to manoeuvre a Beyblade in different scenarios. The Challenge Matches involve action, strategy and endurance. We have to choose two of these challenges; a BBA representative will choose our opponents for us. They will choose ones that we have not seen in the Challenge Matches and will also prove to be a great test for us. The battle conditions will be the same as any other tournament we've entered in, it will be the best two out of three and you all will get a chance to battle as we have to swap a member each match. Well what do you think?" Mr Dickenson took in a deep breath and swallowed more tea.

Tyson was the first to answer, "Whoa… that sounds totally cool! Though I would have preferred more battles than less of those Challenge Matches."

Ray paused before speaking, "It sounds interesting, it would definitely prove we are better bladers."

Max looked at Mr Dickenson, "So Mr D, will there be other teams from around the world there?"

'Why certainly, I believe the White Tigers and All-Starz will be there. The Majestics won't be there to participate, they'll be there as special guests."

Tyson began to imitate Robert, "Oh yes, because we don't need to spend our time facing every Beyblader since they simply don't stand a chance."

Everyone except Kai laughed, Kenny looked at the information brochure Mr Dickenson brought. 

"This Beyblade Ultima Cup sounds like a good place to learn more about Beyblading and to even make ourselves even stronger. I say we go for it!"

Tyson got up, "All those that say I, raise your hand." Kai looked up at Tyson, "All right, you don't need to make a scene. I'll only battle, you won't see me waste my time with little games."

Tyson blinked, "Err… Okay, is everyone cool with it?" he looked around the table. Everyone nodded while Kai stood up to leave. "So when do we leave for this joke?"

"We leave for Hawaii in two days, pack your bags boys!" Mr Dickenson added cheerfully. 

Max jumped up, "Hawaii, wow! All those beaches and the water!"

Ray grinned, "We can check out the Beyblading scene there too." Tyson poked him with his elbow, "You mean check out Mariah, don't you?" Ray blushed.

Kenny cheered, "Excellent, so we are on our way to Hawaii!"

"Let it Rip!" they yelled excitedly. 

Author's notes: Beyblade belongs to TV Tokyo and other respected people; any original characters belong to me. The Beyblade show has yet to finish in Australia, I'll be trying to follow as closely to its pattern for a true Beyblading feel. The Blade Breakers appearance may have changed a little, I leave that up to your imagination. However there are some pictures, which are apparently from the second season of Beyblade, the characters appear younger. The Blade Breakers seem to have a girl in their ranks now. I probably base their appearance on those pictures, though I doubt they will be that chibi looking. Hawaii sounded like a nice place to be, while the Beyblade Ultima Cup is just so I can have some more interesting aspects of Beyblading in this story. I'll be using the dub names; I'll keep it to their first names though. Any suggestions, reviews or flames can be left in the review section or you can email them to me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Beyblade Ultima

Chapter 2: Aloha Hawaii!

Out of the darkness, surrounded by secrecy a lone figure stepped out towards a Bey Stadium. The place was empty; there was not one sound except for the sound of a Beyblade moving in a dish. The blade whirled; it spun in the air, it moved in straight lines, circles and stayed in one place. The figure bent down and picked it up, a feeling of satisfaction spread in its mind. _Excellent, now we are ready to begin Phase 1._ The figure stood up and thanked the Beyblade. Carefully looking around, the figure crept out of the arena and into the ventilation shaft. After crawling through the shaft, the mysterious person made it out of the stadium. Luckily it had managed to avoid the guards for this session, _like a ninja born out of the darkness…_The figure ran as the sound of running footsteps could be heard heading towards the stadium doors. Two security guards stepped out of the building holding their torches up, one turned to the other.

"Did you hear a Beyblade in the main arena?"

The second man paused, "Now that you mentioned it I did, I also saw what looked like a shadowy figure running past a corridor earlier."

The first man put his torch down, "I think we better call HQ." They left to go back inside.

The figure watched as they left, it breathed a sigh of relief. The figure jumped down from its hiding place and headed towards the BBA museum. It past a sign that read, "For a special time only, the Beyblade Association presents the Shinawazi collection. Come and learn about the greatest Beyblading clan from Japan!" Bypassing the security, the figure stopped in front of the main exhibit. In the top of the room, lined perfectly in the centre lay a glass case with a Beyblade in it. The plaque underneath read, "The Shinawazi's ultimate Beyblade, possibly the most powerful blade in the world." The figure read the plaque out loud, "And the BBA is just keeping it safe, for the blade itself is very valuable." The figure waved a hand in the air, _and of course none of the public will really know if this is the real thing. Except me…_ Pulling out a set of keys, the figure bent down near the two locks on the case. Hardly breathing, the keys were placed in their locks and turned at the exact time. Now there were only fifteen seconds before the alarm went off. The figure grabbed the blade and replaced it with its own, turning the keys the figure let out a sigh of relief. A loud ahem caused the figure to turn around.

"Turn around with your hands up!" One of the guards demanded while the other moved forward with a pair of handcuffs. The figure smiled and dropped to the ground, the guards moved forward and where surprised as smoke began to issue from the figure on the ground. Coughing they turned back and switched on the lights, the smoke had cleared. There was no sign of the figure… 

"Yahoo!!" Tyson yelled as he ran out of the airport doors, "I thought that flight would never end!"

The Blade Breakers had finally reached Hawaii; the BUC was to be held in Honolulu. Mr Dickinson had left earlier to book their hotel rooms and organise their transportation. Tyson's grandfather had volunteered to chaperone the boys, though it was unsure who was really looking after whom. 

"Hey my homies, let's get down with it and check out the sites."

The Blade Breakers looked at each other, Kenny sighed. "Mr Granger, we are supposed to go and check in our hotel first." Grandpa stopped and waved his kendo stick in the air, "And miss out on the fun, no way dudes!"

"I think it is a good idea."

They all turned around and saw Dr Judy followed by the All-Starz, "Mom! Glad you could make it." Dr Judy smiled and hugged Max. "I think it would be better to check in, you boys can ride in our bus with us."

Michael groaned, "You guys better not eat all the chocolate on the way, I mean it." For emphasis he pounded his ball hard into his mitt. 

"Chill dude, these little guys are welcome to share our bus. After all, didn't you want to challenge Tyson?" Eddy remarked.

"You are you calling little?" Tyson added as he whipped out his launcher, "We beat you fair and square last time."

Ray nodded, "You needed our help to get your Bit Beasts back too."

"He's right, after analysing their data it seems they are even more powerful than we were when we first met." Emily said a little annoyed. 

"Yo kids, just keep the fighting to a minium. This is Hawaii, land of surf and sun. Let's relax!" Grandpa said and pushed them all to the bus. Dr Judy laughed as she ruffed Max's hair, "So, do the Blade Breakers plan to win the BUC?"

"You bet Mom, we won't be holding back even if it is friends."

"Glad to hear it, the All-Starz could use a challenge."

Before they had even left the airport, they met up with the White Tigers. The All-Starz' bus was big enough to carry all three teams and their luggage. Along the way, Dr Judy pointed out places of interest for Beybladers of all kinds. The BUC wouldn't start for a few more days as the events still had to be set up and all participating teams had to be registered. 

"It's best if you register early, that way your battles will be organised quicker. Now over there is the main stadium that the BUC will be held, it's called the Pacific Wonderland. It took four years for the outer structure to be complete and 3 years for interior to be finished. As a result it is one of the largest stadiums around though it hasn't got the most advanced technology like the Glitter Dome. Now if you look on your right, we're approaching the BBA Museum, it's famous for exhibiting displays to teams, historic events in Beyblading, famous blades and important people. I believe last year they had an exhibit about the evolution of Beyblades."

Kenny almost had a fit when she mentioned it, the others looked at the museum in awe. Except Tyson, he was pigging out on chocolate and Kai barely glanced at the museum. Dr Judy continued.

"The museum is holding a special display in honour of the BUC, tomorrow the public will be able to see the Shinawazi collection for the very first time."

Tyson managed to swallow, "Who's the Shinawazi?" Some of the others looked at each other and shrugged. 

"That's the first I've heard of them." Lee mentioned, "Are they a special team?"

Dr Judy shook her head, "Well they were in a way, and the Shinawazi was the greatest Beyblading clan in the history of Japan. The family were the best bladers; they combined traditional with modern techniques. Their style was unsurpassed and their Bit Beats would have crushed yours like bugs."

Kevin climbed up the back of one of the seats, "Wait, you say 'was', why?" Michael threw his ball in the air, "Don't ask me and you shouldn't interrupt." This resulted in a squabble of sorts until Kenny yelled, "Quiet!"

Everyone looked stunned, Dr Judy shot him a smile of gratitude.

"I use past tense because although the Shinawazi had a long history of being Beybladers, it was about seven years ago when the BBA reported the clan to be dead. None of the family were alive, so the BBA tried to keep their possessions safe so the public would remember the greatest bladers of Japan."

Ray put up a hand, "You say they died, just like that?" he clicked his fingers.

"Well, no one is too sure if they died of natural causes however there are rumours suggesting that the family was murdered."

"Murdered! Who would do a horrible thing like that?" Mariah asked.

"Jealous clans, enemies, it's easy to get enemies in Beyblading." Emily replied and asked Dr Judy a question, "Judy, I heard someone talking about the heir of Shinawazi before, what does that mean?"

Dr Judy didn't answer as the bus pulled in the hotel, "Okay let's get off and check in."

"Judy, you didn't answer my question!"

While relaxing in the pool, Tyson, Ray and Max talked about the upcoming competition. Kenny had dragged Grandpa off to help him register the team and Kai; well Kai was probably practising by himself. Tyson floated and thought. _The greatest bladers in Japan… wow… Now they don't exist, I wish they did. It would be so cool to challenge them._

"Hey Tyson, what's on your mind?" Ray asked as he swam up to the side of the pool.

"Nothing, just what Dr Judy was talking about."

Max floated by on an inflatable dinosaur, "If Kenny saw us hear he would be making us concentrate on the BUC."

"I guess we should, we want to prove the Blade Breakers are the best team around." Tyson added. 

"So what are we waiting for, let's go practise."

The trio jumped out of the pool and prepared themselves for practise. If Kenny were around he would have been pleased. They spent the rest of the day having training rounds with the All-Starz and White Tigers. All teams have improved dramatically, however everyone felt the training session was lacking direction. Too tired to launch a blade anymore, the teams quitted and headed towards the buffet. Kenny and Grandpa met them there, pleased that his team had been practising he shouted them drinks unwittingly buying drinks for all three teams. The day ended with a more relaxed feeling, as Tyson and Gary competed to eat more than the other however where stopped by Mariah who reminded them of the competition ahead. Ray seemed more open with his old team mates than he had before; Kevin balanced the situation between the All-Starz and White Tigers by playing a few pranks. Lee observed Ray quietly, "Ray, I think you made the right choice to join the Blade Breakers. You've certainly have become stronger." Ray nodded in agreement, and then blushed as Tyson and Eddy teased him and Mariah. The night ended with a traditional Hawaiian dance complete with grass skirts. Kai had disappeared after eating so the others embarrassed themselves completely by dancing the night away.

"Welcome to the first Beyblade Ultima Cup live in Honolulu! I'm Brad Best and beside me is AJ Topper, we'll be bringing you all the action here in Hawaii!"

"That's right, the competition in going to be sweet! Teams from around the world are competing and this is not just a regular tournament."

"You got that right AJ, the BBA are bringing out events that will challenge the most skilled teams. Wait… We have just received news that there is an optional match for all teams. AJ care to spill the details?"

'Sure thing B-man! The Alpha challenge was just released today; teams old and new will get their chance to challenge any team of their liking"

"Now I like to hear that, the BBA sure have gotten their act together and produced an action packed event."

"… Just remember who's paying us Brad, but the BUC is sure to be a crowd pleaser. Hear them roar!"  

The crowd went wild as DJ Jazzman rose up from his podium, "Hey Beyblading fans across the world, welcome to the Beyblade Ultima Cup! We promise the best action and skill from the Beybladers here and now the president of the BBA Mr Diego Valentino will make the opening speech."

Above the crowd the roof of the stadium opened up as a parachute floated down to the floor of the stadium. The flyer was assisted by BBA men and danced his way to the podium. A tall man with greying brown hair, with moustache with twirled ends wearing a dark suit tapped his microphone. "Testing one, testing one two three. Welcome Beybladers of the world! Are you ready to feast your eyes on the best competition the BBA has to offer? Yeah! I would like to wish all of you the best of luck and remember it's all about how much you put in it. All of you should learn from your experiences here, you'll meet new teams and make friends. You can test your skills, but remember this is still a game so you've got to have fun! I'm happy to announce that the greatest sport of Beyblading can have a new event to call its own, the Beyblading Ultima Cup is open! Let it rip!"Mr Valentino raised his arms as confetti and streamers burst out behind him, DJ Jazzman clapped his hands. 

"Give a hand for Mr Valentino! Now let's get onto the first match!"

Brad Best cleared his throat, "The first match is the Blade Breakers versus the Inoki Samurai. As the World Champions, the Blade Breakers get the first match, and boy is it worth it. These kids have got what it takes to reach the top."

"You got that right Brad! The Inoki Samurai are new comers to the Beyblading scene but from what I've seen they've got plenty of tricks to keep the Blade Breakers busy."

The two teams sized each other up, the Inoki Samurai were all dressed in traditional armour coloured black with turquoise sections. The leader spoke, "We are the Inoki Samurai, Nobunori, Nobutaka and Nobukage." The Blade Breakers stepped up; Tyson replied back, "We are the Blade Breakers, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Kenny." The samurai were all slightly stocky; the leader was the tallest and wielded a battle-axe while his companions each held a banner.  The one on the left had a scar on his right cheek and pointed his sword at Max, "I will fight you." The other on the right had a thinner face than the others; he stamped his spear on the ground and glared at Ray. "I have chosen my opponent. Like the sakura blossoms, my victory today will be full of fragrance while my opponent will rot on the ground." 

"Whoa, looks like these teams aren't letting down, those samurai mean business!" AJ commented.

"They sure do, that bit about the wind and flowers was very serious... Maybe he ought to wait till battle."

DJ Jazzman stood in the middle and waved his arms at both teams, "Okay, teams take your places! The first battle will be Ray versus Nobukage."

Tyson looked at Kenny, "So Chief do you know anything about these guys?"

Kenny typed fast, "Not much, I know that they follow the ancient samurai code of honour and they use traditional fighting techniques in battle."

Ray nodded, "They shouldn't be too hard to beat, I'll just have to show them that traditional isn't always better."

"Don't get too cocky, even if their techniques are traditional, they still could use something unknown to you." Kai added.

"Ray and Nobukage please come up to the dish."

As Ray walked up the Blade Breakers cheered him on, "You can do it Ray!"__

Author's Note: Beyblade belongs to TV Tokyo and other respected people; any original characters belong to me. Bey Stadiums in the game of Beyblade refer to the dish, this can get confusing when the places of competition in Beyblade are also called stadium. Though usually they have a name. Think of this as a BBA stadium whose name has yet to mentioned. The mystery about the Beyblade will come up in a later chapter. Mr Valentino is a made up character, he's a little like Tyson's grandfather however he is quite serious a lot of the time. The Inoki Samurai are in complete traditional samurai armour, you can find pictures on the net, use your own judgement for what they really look like. Nobukage's treat to Ray is based on English translations of the poetry form the waka. The waka is a poem simular to haiku; it consists of five lines of the set number of syllables in the pattern 

5, 7, 5, 7, 7, 7. 

Hito no oya no kokoro no yami ni aranedomo ko wo omou michi ni madoinuru kana 

A parent's heart does not seek the darkness, yet will lose its way in thinking about his child.

Any suggestions, reviews or flames can be left in the review section or you can email them to me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Beyblade Ultima

Chapter 3: Game, match and set.

The audience cheered as Ray and Nobukage took places opposite each other on the dish. DJ Jazzman took the stage, "Send in the dish!" The dish rose from the floor, it was a square stone floor surrounded by miniature trees, a few clearings here and there and a medium river flowed through the area.

"Today's dish is known as 'Nature's gift', bladers will have to restrict themselves to the stone floor or battle in the rough terrain of the trees." Brad said and whistled.

"Those trees will make it extra hard for players to attack and defend. The foliage also prevents them from seeing their blade. It looks like the samurai have the advantage in this dish." AJ Topper and Brad Best continued their commentating. 

"Let's look at the stats of our two players, take it away AJ!"

"Well Ray's one cool cat, he's known to keep the pace fast and take the opponent by surprise with his evasive movements. He's also got a good eye for cutting through surprise attacks. His Bit Beast Drigger is no tame cat either, he's been known to tear the dish right up!" 

"That's right, while Nobukage may not have the experience of being a big player he relies on his grace and skill of his blade to win the fight. He is also a master of poetry and uses it to surprise his enemies. Better watch out for his Spear Throw."

"Players are you ready? On the count, 3… 2… 1! Let it rip!" DJ Jazzman moved his hand through the air to signify the start of the match. The audience went wild, people cheered for the two teams. Ray launched his blade as Nobukage launched his by twirling his spear around, and bringing the spearhead right down near the bowl. His blade was automatically launched by a mechanism in his spear. 

_This should be easy he doesn't seem that strong. His launching technique didn't really help his blade at all._ Ray observed the scene, his blade had landed in the centre of the dish while Nobukage's was somewhere in the forest of trees. Ray stayed focused; it could be possible that Nobukage may be planning a surprise attack. Nobukage grinned, like his ancestors before him he had perfected the art of spear fighting in any condition. It was time for a surprise attack, "Go!" he yelled as his blade jumped and whirled in the air right above Ray. Ray smiled and called Drigger to action.

"Looks like Nobukage has made the first move, he might be trying to land on Ray."

"I doubt it will work Brad, Ray's got it all covered."   
'Drigger dodge it!" Drigger moved out of the way as Nobukage's blade landed heavily in the stone floor. Drigger circled it and at Ray's call he headed straight for the other blade. Nobukage panicked and ordered his blade to initiate Spear Throw. Kenny watched to see what sort of attack it was. The Beyblade launched itself straight at Drigger; a little spear was released from side. The spear spun around as Drigger barely missed it; Ray noticed that the spear had left a gash in one side of his blade.

"Oh, Nobukage had almost got him there. Any closer and it would have been bye bye Drigger."

"Ye ouch, that's got to hurt."

_Too close for comfort, I'll have to give him a little surprise of my own._ Nobukage grinned, "Teeth like a tiger, the grace of a gazelle, using the power of ancient times I shall defeat you!" He said and pointed at Ray. Ray shook his head, "You think that will stop me, a true tiger won't go down that easily. Drigger!" The two blades rushed in and dodged each other's attack successfully. Kenny clicked his fingers, "I got it, and Nobukage is moving only in straight lines, he can't hit Ray except if he does a head on attack. And he has to time the attack to hit Ray!"

Max grinned, "You're brilliant Kenny!" He and Tyson gave each other high-fives. Tyson yelled to Ray, "Ray! Kenny says Nobukage can only move in straight lines." Ray waved a hand, "I've already got it covered."

Nobukage's Beyblade spun faster and faster, Drigger spun straight at it and then manoeuvred towards the trees. As expected Nobukage's blade followed him. "Just like a cat and mouse." Kai said. Drigger and the other blade whirled between the trees; Nobukage was having trouble however he was not going to give up. The two blades reached a clearing.

"I think Ray's got something up his sleeve, this tree weaving is going to end."

"You might be right there AJ."

"Spear Throw!" Nobukage yelled and his blade got faster. Ray grinned, "Now Drigger!" Drigger moved a little faster, the two Beyblades were headed towards a very big tree. Drigger dodges the tree in time however Nobukage was not so lucky. His blade got stuck in the tree.

"Looks like, Nobukage is going to be saying goodnight."

"Timber!"

"Drigger, Tiger Claw!" Ray commanded and Drigger arose from the blade and sliced the tree down. Nobukage sank to his knees, "I have become like the old tree, useless and rotten. My time to bloom is over, now all I make are faded leaves." 

"This match is over, the winner is Ray from the Blade Breakers!" DJ Jazzman pointed to Ray. The audience cheered, in his private booth Mr Valentino smiled. Turning to a person seated next to him he asked, "They are very good, no?" The person looked carefully, "He was clever, there are still two players to go."

Ray went back to his team Tyson waved his arms around. "That was so cool!" Max agreed, "Nice moves Ray, you showed him who was boss." Meanwhile Nobukage bowed to his leader, "I am sorry I have failed. I will resign from the team." Nobunori laid a hand on his team mate's shoulder, "That will be unnecessary, he used your disadvantage against you. We will train you harder for next time."

Tyson's Grandpa called out from the grandstands, "That's it my homies! Only 2 more rounds to go." He sat back down and turned to the All-Starz and White Tigers, "You know, I taught them everything they know. I'm so proud of them. Go little dude!" Dr Judy, who was cheering Max on very loudly, the All-Starz sighed and watched the fight, soon it would be their turn to take someone on. 

"The next session is Nobutaka versus Max!"

"Let's see, unlike the rest of the team, Max is known for his defensive style of playing. Don't be fooled, he can strike back too. With his Bit Beast Draciel to help, nothing can stand in his way." 

"Nobutaka is quite the opposite this boy doesn't fool around. He goes straight in for the kill using his sharp sword skills in his Beyblading style. Keep your eyes peeled for his Sweep Attack."

"3… 2… 1… Let it rip!" The two bladers launched their Beyblades into the dish; Nobutaka didn't say a thing as he concentrated on the battle. Max smiled, "I hope you do your best." Nobutaka ignored him, "Beyblade, Sweep Attack!" 

"Oh, it looks like Nobutaka's going in for the kill!"

"Can Max make it out of this?" Max paled a little and counted with defensive manoeuvres. Nobutaka's Beyblade zoomed ahead straight at Max and pushed him towards the edge of the mini forest. Tyson tightened his fists, "Kenny, we've got to help him!" He steeped forward when Kai stopped him, "Max can deal with it himself, if we are going to prove we are the best then we have to stop relying on Kenny." Tyson grimaced; _I hope you can get out this Maxie_.

_Oh man, how am I going to get out of this? Hmm… I got it!_ "Draciel!"

"Here we go the Purple Turtle of Defence is here!"

"Calm down AJ, it seems that Max has called upon Draciel to pull him out of this one."

"Draciel, push him back!" Draciel moved backwards and pushed hard as it could against Nobutaka's blade. Nobutaka frowned, "Sweep Attack!"

His Beyblade moved in it, it moved to the right and started a sweeping motion towards Draciel. Max stayed focused, "Draciel now!" At his command, Draciel made it's own sweeping motion to it's right and hit Nobutaka's blade head on.

"Check it out B-man! That was sweet!"

"Sure was, turning the battle around Max used his own opponents attack against him!"

"Way to go Max!" Kenny cheered, "Dizzi did you get that?"

Dizzi sighed, "Yes Chief, I got it all down."

Ray grinned, "Max has improved hasn't he?" In response Tyson pumped his fist, "He's turning up the heat, Max's a good kid. Pity he isn't as great as I am." Ray and Kenny sighed. Max jumped up, "Yes, finish it Draciel!" Draciel rushed forward, Nobutaka grew angry. "The battle is not finished yet! Sword Tech!"

"Looks like the tables are turning, as a surprise to everyone Nobutaka has launched another attack!" Nobutaka's blade whirled faster as it headed straight on towards Draciel and leaped into the air, hitting the top of Draciel before landing back in the dish and swerving, it was ready to strike again. Dr Judy narrowed her eyes, "Come on, Max! It isn't over yet!" Max looked up at the stands, _Mom's right. It isn't over as long as I have Draciel. _He gripped his launcher, "Draciel!" As Nobutaka leapt again to hit Draciel, the Beyblade retaliated by 'jumping' upwards and upsetting Nobutaka's blade. Caught of balance the Beyblade toppled and spun out of control, sensing a moment of weakness Max attacked sending the opposing blade into the air and back into the dish. 

DJ Jazzman peered into the dish, grinning he waved a hand towards Max. "Round two goes to Max!" The crowd went wild as Max waved to them. With only one fight left, it looked like the Blade Breakers had it in the bag.

Kenny turned to Tyson, "You're up. Show them what you're made of!"

"Sure thing Chief, this is in the bag." Kai looked up, "Don't be too cocky, I don't think these guys are too thrilled with the match so far." Tyson poked his tongue out at Kai, "What would you know, Mr Big Shot!"

"Take it easy little dude, don't make your head swell too big!" Grandpa yelled brandishing his kendo stick. "Argh, that grandson of mine! He's got an ego the length of America to Japan!" Michael snorted while Emily remarked, "It seems his Grandfather is now better!" Mariah placed her hand over Emily's mouth, "Careful, our Elder always taught us respect before our elders, even if they are a little eccentric…"

"Elder! Who are you calling old!"

DJ Jazzman put a hand up to his headset, "I have a special message from the Presidential Box, will the old man in the Hawaiian shirt with the kendo stick please keep it down?"

Tyson sunk to the ground, "Oh man, why is Grandpa such an embarrassment?" None of the Blade Breakers replied they were still looking annoyed and embarrassed with Tyson's grandfather. "Round three, ladies and gentlemen give a big hand for Tyson and Nobunori!"

"Well AJ, let's check what these titans are standing up against."

"Okay Brad, Tyson's one tough cookie. He's known to go straight in and attack his opponent without looking. With his Bit Beast Dragoon, he's a formidable attacker."

"Hard to believe he's the current World Champ, anyways Nobunori combines strength and offence in his style. Better be careful though, he can be very unpredictable at times when he hits you with Honour Code."

"Ready, 3… 2… 1… Let it rip!" Nobunori swung his axe around in a style simular to Johnny's with the exception that he was standing several meters away from the dish. Letting go of his axe, he ran up to the dish as the axe spun and landed heavily in the ground. A Beyblade zoomed out before it reached the ground and landed in the dish. Red-faced Nobunori looked triumphant. Tyson ignored him, as he called Dragoon to battle. "Dragoon attack!"

The two Beyblades headed straight at each other, Nobunori picked up his axe and yelled, "Honour Code!"

Kenny looked worried, "Dizzi can you tell me anything about this attack?"

Dizzi said nothing before replying, "All I've managed to find out is that it is a mantra that allows Nobunori to release some of his own energy into his Beyblade increasing it's strength and defence while lowering its speed."

Max looked on, "So are you saying Tyson has to be faster than him to win?"

Ray shook his head, "It doesn't sound that simple, I think Tyson may just have to beat him head on."

"We have a winner!" Dizzi chimed as Kai groaned. _This competition was useless; he could be making himself stronger instead of playing around with these amateurs._

Tyson looked grim, Nobunori's Beyblade wasn't giving up it seemed to be getting stronger. Gripping his launcher, he remembered his battle with Tala. He and his Bit Beast were one; they had won using their inner strength. _Nobunori must be too, well if he can so can I._ "Dragoon!"

The two Beyblades smashed into each other and a pale blue light filled the stadium.

"Wow, check that out!"

"I don't like this, why didn't anyone tell me to bring my sunglasses?"

As the light faded, everyone blinked and uncovered their eyes. Tyson looked for his Beyblade, "Dragoon?" He looked down at the dish and smiled. Dragoon was still spinning; he wasn't sure where the other blade was. It was hard to tell, the stone floor of the dish was cracked and the trees were all bending to the left. Nobunori sighed as he picked up his fallen blade. "On behalf of my team, I thank you for showing us our weakness. We are honoured to have battled such a team, thank you. We will go back and train harder, good luck with the rest of the BUC." Turning around to his team, Nobunori walked back. Before they left, the Inoki Samurai bowed and then walked away.

DJ Jazzman jumped up in the air, "Tyson has won the third match, the Blade Breakers are the winners!" Tyson turned to his team mates; "I didn't expect them to be so calm after defeat." 

Kenny stood up, "It's because of the samurai code of honour they follow. Traditionally they would have given Beyblading up but it seems their code allows them to overcome adversity and become stronger."

"Well, at least we got in." Max added, "Good, let's go watch the rest of the matches." Tyson turned around to where Kai was, "Say Kai, do you want to join? Kai?" Kai was walking away, "I'll see you later." Tyson grew mad, "Hey don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

Mr Valentino looked from his box, "Ah, such marvellous boys." He winked at his companion, "Don't you think so?" The dark figure in the corner shook its head, "I told you they've worked hard but they still have a long way to go." Mr Valentino chuckled, "Now Stanley don't be so modest. I will share a secret with you." Mr Dickinson laughed, "And what would that be, Diego?" A finger waggled itself in front of his nose, "Since we are such good friends, I will tell only you. You are not the only BBA member to have a team in this competition." Mr Dickinson looked surprised, "Really, you must tell me who!" The president of the BBA smiled, you will know soon enough. However," he raised an eyebrow, "I bet my team will beat yours in a match!" Shocked Mr Dickinson shook his head, "I think not."  
Back in the arena, the White Tigers and All-Starz crushed their opponents easily in fast knockouts. The Blade Breakers clapped, "Great that means we can get a chance to battle them." Tyson said.

"Wow, those last two teams were a knockout!"

"Now AJ and everyone, let's get ready for this morning's last match."

DJ Jazzman was in his element, "Ladies and gentlemen, I promise that the last match for this morning will be the best by far. I present the two teams Hawaii's favourite team the Savage Slammers and Hitori…Err… Umm…"

The Beybladers glanced at the arena; they remembered Savage Slammers from the American Tournament. Puzzled Kenny looked at the source of Jazzman's confusion, he soon found himself speechless. "Err… Tyson, you better look at this!"

The rest looked over and saw a lone person standing opposite the Savage Slammers. Not only were this person's clothes strange but also it appeared they were the only person on the team! "What kind of weirdo dresses like that?" Michael asked as his team watched from the lockers. The whole stadium went quiet as they looked at the new arrival, a strange figure wearing an outfit simular to Tyson's grandfather's kendo clothes. Only the neckline of the outfit was attached to a large piece of fabric that had shared the same function as a veil of a traditional Arab outfit. The fabric looked like it was an extra long neck of a turtle necked jumper, the whole outfit was dyed a deep red. The figure wore sandals and two swords by their side. A shock of dark brown hair sprung from the top of the head, the rest was tied up in a ponytail. The figure held a hand up, the audience could see that a pair of fingerless gloves was being worn. 

Everyone stared and stared. DJ Jazzman coughed uncomfortably; AJ and Brad were the first to speak.

"This is a surprise, a one person team… Is the BBA making fun of us?"

"Some joke, a weirdly dressed blader going to take on the best in Hawaii?"

DJ Jazzman listened as a message was relayed to him via his headset, looking around nervously before speaking. "I have word directly from the BBA and Mr Valentino that this player has been authorised to battle as a one person team. We will begin the battle in 10 minutes, until then please refresh yourselves with a cool glass of coconut milk straight from Hawaii's finest coconuts."

Ray frowned, "Who do they think they are, taking on a whole team." Max shrugged, "Who knows, but I don't want to miss this match." Kenny adjusted his glasses, "Well if the BBA has approved them, then they must be a good blader to get in as a one person team."

Tyson looked at Hitori, "I wonder… if they have what it takes?"

"Humph, I doubt they will get very far. We won't have to worry about them." The Blade Breakers looked behind them as Lee and the White Tigers sat down. "This is just a joke, the Savage Slammers will beat him and we can just get on with the competition." 

Dr Judy frowned at the image on the screen, "Emily please start a new file on this Hitori…" _If the BBA authorised this team, then we can expect that this is not as it seems… I wonder what is going on, is there something we don't know about?_

"There are only 5 minutes til the start of the match." Kenny stated.

Author's Notes: Beyblade belongs to TV Tokyo and other respected people; any original characters belong to me. Keep in mind that the 'Nature's Gift' dish was used for the whole of the session of the Blade Breakers versus the Inoki Samurai. I'll write some more battles involving other teams. For ease sakes, the BUC schedule has matches in the morning until 11:30 am and then resumes later at 2:30 pm. This makes it easier for me to allow the Blade Breakers room for practise or any plot developments when they don't battle. It is also a practical for all the BBA staff and audience people have to eat. Hitori's outfit is based on Auron (Final Fantasy X), Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) and Sheik (Zelda: Ocarina of Time) outfits. Hitori in Japanese is used as to signify "one person". Eg. 1 person, 2 people, _hitori, futari_. Or it can mean "Firebird". Hi = fire, tori = bird.


	4. Chapter 4

Beyblade Ultima

Chapter 4: Minutes of Mystery

Silence pervaded the stadium, a chorus of whispers echoed as the noise rose and fell. The Savage Slammers glared at their opponent, normally they were very cheerful and laid back however this was an insult to Hawaiian Beyblading. They would show this _impostor_ what real blading was and be done with it. AJ and Brad tried to relieve the tension of the room as the Majestics entered the stadium. 

"Give it up for the BBA's special guests, the Majestics! They'll be opening the Shinawazi collection tomorrow."

"Don't miss it out, ladies and gents. Wow, is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

"It is, the tension in here is rising so high you could cook an egg on it. If you have just tuned in, a single person team will be taking the Savage Slammers on."

Oliver looked down from the special booth, "This is an insult to the very sport of Beyblading, and I don't understand why the BBA have not done anything about it." Enrique shrugged as he sat down, "I don't know, maybe they are being very sloppy about it." Johnny grunted and folded his arms, "It was a big mistake to come here, and we aren't going to see anything interesting. Why did you make us come Robert?" The trio looked at their leader, he appeared deep in thought. 

Piecing his words his words very carefully he replied, "On the contrary Johnny, there are quite a few things of interest to us. We have believed that we were the best because we were the strongest. However since the World Championship, Beyblading has changed so much, we may lose our position as the strongest. It is for our own sake that we observe this tournament and its competitors. Also we have an obligation to the BBA, this _Hitori_ interests me. I doubt that the BBA would send a lone person out if they did not believe this person was strong."

Oliver blinked hard, "Do you really believe that, Robert?" 

"I do, although his manner is very relaxed, Mr Valentino is a very good judge of Beyblading. He would not disappoint the teams or the audience by sending out a joke player. I fear that the Savage Slammers may get more than they bargained for."

DJ Jazzman wiped away some sweat from his forehead before starting the match, "Let's get this on the way, bring in the dish!" On his words the dish rose from the ground, the crowd cheered loudly for the Slammers. The Blade Breakers watched earnestly as the match was to begin. A dish with a mini volcano situated on a large island finally latched into place. Waves lapped onto the shores of the island, the volcano sent up a smoke ring as the spectators were in awe. The Savage Slammers cheered up as their fans began a chant; perhaps they were more popular and stronger than they thought. 

"Lava 'n Surf is its name and Beyblading is its game!"

"Nice one AJ. This dish was specially designed with Hawaii in mind. With its tropical heart and occasional eruption, this dish embodies the typical tropical island, it even comes with miniature palm trees."

"Yo, it looks like the Savage Slammers have the advantage here. Born among the islands, these boys know the beaches like the back of their hand." 

"Speaking of which, it looks like the first match is starting. First up it's Diego and Hitori. Check out Diego's stats, a true man of the islands Diego uses his Iguana Attack to surprise the enemy. It may be inspired by his pet iguana Susie, but don't be fooled it packs a punch."

"And the competition, Hitori is a complete unknown in the world of Beyblading. As far as we know, we aren't entirely sure if this player has a Bit Beast either."

Dr Judy frowned at the screen, "Emily, do you have anything on this player?" Emily shook her head after a brief search of her laptop, "No, nothing. Whoever this person is they are a complete enigma."

Michael scoffed, "Then that creep must have bribed their way in to play against us! I'm going to show that punk what _real_ blading is!" The giant television screens in the stadium displayed the players' profiles, as Hitori's came up Kenny quickly pressed very hard into Dizzi's keys. "Ow! Watch where you type!" 

Tyson rubbed his eyes, "Oh man, am I going blind or are his stats really like that?"

"I… think so… Man, this is one strange Beyblader." Max replied. Peering up at the screen he double-checked the profile. "Attack strength of 3, defence of 3 and endurance of 5… Chief, is that possible?" Ray asked. Kenny looked as puzzled as the rest. "I don't know… after all we've been through… I have yet to see many players that make their blades endurance the highest stat. Most players are attackers, defenders or evasive. I don't know, but it could be that Hitori is planning to outlast his opponents."

DJ Jazzman readied himself to start the match "Beybladers are you ready? 3… 2… 1! Let it rip!"

The two bladers launched their beyblades into the dish, Diego grinned at Hitori as his blade landed smoothly into the dish and headed towards the beach. Hitori stood and watched as his blade landed on a sand dune and started to sink slightly.

 "They're off to a smooth start but it looks like Diego has the upper hand."

"Do you want to know how I got my Beyblade?" Diego asked beaming at his opponent. Hitori remained impassive to the question; he stood and crossed his arms. Confused Diego shrugged and told the story despite the lack of interest from his opponent. Finishing with a flourish, Diego commanded his blade to head towards the water and do an Iguana Attack. The beyblade pounced out of the water and landed back on the sand.

"Looks like this is over before it even began."

"No wait, Hitori's beyblade has vanished!"  The beyblade in question was nowhere to be seen on the beach, Diego's blade moved towards the line of palm trees. His blade speed up and attacked again. "Diego's putting it all out now, it's an Iguana stampede!"

"Brad, iguana's don't stampede… though it looks like he's flushing his opponent out."

Diego looked around the dish, "Come on, I know you're out there. Don't be shy, if you lose I can let you pat Susie!" He noticed something flash in the lines of trees. Sending his beyblade towards it, he yelled "Iguana Attack!" The Beyblade fans watched and anticipated victory for Diego, some even cheered. Three seconds later, Diego's blade was seen being pushed past the trees and out of the dish. Stunned DJ Jazzman asked for a replay.

"Whoa, in a surprise to us all Hitori has won the first round. Let's check out the replay."

"You're right, as you can see here that as soon as Diego's beyblade landed, Hitori's blade launched its own version of the Iguana attack and pushed the opposition right out of the dish."

"Mimic." Emily and Kenny said to their respective team mates, "Hitori copied Diego's attack, the addition of endurance enables him to stay in the dish long enough for him to learn the other beyblades' attacks." Emily noted. In another place at the same time Kenny made a simular discovery, "Hitori not only mimicked the attack but was also to beat Diego with his own attack. Very tricky, I doubt that this sort of tactic will continue to work for him." 

Brad Best coughed, "Well that's the end of that. Next from the Savage Slammers is Fernando!"

"Aye and Hitori better watch this character. He may seem laid back but this boy's got an attack that will drive you up the wall! His Seal-Shark Attack sends his opponents bouncing into defeat."

"Okay Beybladers get ready, 3… 2… 1! Let it Rip!" 

Fernando's beyblade landed near the sea and made its way towards the middle of the sand. Hitori's blade landed directly in the middle of the beach, it spun as it and the player waited for their opponent. 

"I'm going to let you in on something, my Beyblade's attack is real special and I'm going to tell you all about it."

Tyson gripped his hair and yanked on it, "Oh man, don't they realise that they're giving their attack away? No wonder Diego lost!" Max paled a little, "But Tyson, when we battled them we didn't get that sort of information from their stories. If we didn't, then how will _he_?" Fernando finished his tale about his discovery of the seal, "I hope you didn't mind that, but I love sharing my story." He winked at his opponent, "Bet you won't be able to copy it!" His beyblade sped towards its opponent; the other beyblade didn't stand a chance, or did it? The two blades circled each other, weaving in and out of each other's way, before long the beach sported wavy lines. Fernando pulled his beyblade back as did Hitori; grinning Fernando decided that it was time for a Seal-Shark Attack. As Fernando's beyblade moved in, Hitori's spun faster creating a sand storm. Fernando looked surprised as he covered his face.

"Better cover your faces, this battle is taking sand to a new level."

"A new level, alright. All the way to the roof!"

As the sand cleared, a whistling sound echoes through out the stadium. Everyone looked around to locate the source of the sound DJ Jazzman peered upwards. "Heads up!" he yelled. Fernando's beyblade fell to the ground in front of its owner. 

Kenny typed away even harder, "If that was Dragoon battling I could understand why his beyblade went up so high. However this is impossible, even a very powerful beyblade shouldn't be able to attack like that unless they have a Bit Beast."

"Maybe Fernando should consider getting frequent flyer points."

"Dizzi!" Ray frowned as he watched the scene before him, "Chief, are you saying that there is something fishy about Hitori and his beyblade."

"Obviously, no _normal_ blader would stoop to that level of playing." Mariah added.

"I don't know about that." Lee interrupted, "It seems that no one knows anything about this blader, therefore we can't underestimate them." Meanwhile Robert was proving his team mates wrong, "As you can clearly see, Hitori is a worthy if some what unorthodox player." Johnny groaned, "Whatever, its all amateur stuff. No one with any skill would bother playing around like that." 

"Maybe, but there is something about this _Hitori_ that bothers me. It feels like he's making the other blader work to show his full potential… Pardon me, I must be babbling." Oliver apologised. 

"No need my friend, but you are right. There is something about this Hitori person that is bothering everyone." Enrique said. DJ Jazzman signalled the end of the second round, "The winner is Hitori!"

"Man, two wins already. That cat has got something up his sleeve, and I don't mean a mouse." Eddie said to Dr Judy. Surprised Dr Judy got him to elaborate, "There's something fishy going on. The Savage Slammers aren't that bad but they aren't that good either. So what's making them have to work hard to attack this blader?"

"You're right, it does seem odd. The Savage Slammers do appear lazy however I don't think they have ever had such a… challenging opponent." Emily replied as she added more information to the file.

"Last round of this match, will the Savage Slammers be able to fight back? Let's find out!"

"The last player to represent the Slammers is Axel the team captain. He's a big boy and so is his beyblade. With its attack Tortoise Grenade, this beyblade can squash the most irritating of opponents."

"Bring it on." Axel said, "My team and I don't mind losing but you've got some nerve showing up and trying to wig us out with your fancy moves."

Hitori looked up as he picked up his beyblade, "Man's folly." He replied in a dry voice, it sounded as if he had spent several days gasping for air instead of Beyblading. 

"3… 2… 1! Let it Rip!"

The two bladers launched their blades Axel was confused. _What did Hitori mean by man's folly, maybe he's trying to trick me into defeat. _Axel concentrated at Hitori's face, "Well I think you better hear my story."

He began telling to story completing forgetting about his beyblade, the two beyblades circled around the wall of the volcano. Axel finished his story unaware that a bright flash of light shot through the dish causing the volcano to erupt.

"Ahhh… Someone better wake that poor kid up."

"I… why don't you do it?"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because… you… you've been in this business longer."

"Don't leave me in the dark, AJ! AJ! Err… Completely surprising us, I mean me; Hitori went straight for the kill. AJ! I can't do this by myself!"

"Fine, you owe me big time B-man. From this replay that has been digitally slowed down, you can see that some strange force just blast through the dish and caused the two beyblades to be shot upwards. Looks like we have a winner."

"The winner is…" DJ Jazzman began "is Hitori!" 

The beyblade was still spinning on a chunk of rock, surrounded by lava, Axel looked stunned as he peered down. Lying on the ground before him was his Beyblade, "I don't understand…" He rubbed his stomach, strange it hurt a little. Like something hit him… something roughly the size of his Beyblade… Angered he clenched his fist, "You!"

Hitori glanced at Axel as he started stepping down from the dish, "Man's folly is his pride, courage and faith." Turning back to face the exit he spoke, "Your mind became clouded, you lost your focus because you were too proud of those Beyblades. Remember that it does not matter where your blade comes from but what you do with it." The Savage Slammers looked and felt glum; losing was not that bad, but losing because you were trying to be friendly was too much for them. They watched seething with anger as Hitori walked away. Perhaps revenge would come later, in the shape of a master Beyblader. 

Tyson scratched his head, "I don't know what to say…"

"That's a first," Dizzi commented, "I wonder how long it will last?"

Ray spoke, "Was it just me or did that flash of light remind anyone of a Bit Beast?"

"Now what you mention it, it did." Lee commented, receiving nods and 'yeah' from the others. Kenny adjusted his glasses, "Dizzi can you please replay the battle between Axel and Hitori, also I would like you to slow down the section when the light first appeared."

"Sure," the Bit Beast replied, "Anything to get my hard drive in a spin."

"Dr Judy," Emily began "I've picked up a strange reading off Hitori's beyblade."

"How strange?" Dr Judy asked as she looked over Emily's shoulder to read the screen.

"Well, the energy patterns emitted from it are very simular to a Bit Beast. However these ones differ from anything we've seen before."

"Understood." Dr Judy stood up, "Let's go, we have important research to do."

Steve stood up, "We're with you Dr Judy, but we aren't in America. We can't just waltz in and borrow a laboratory." 

"That's where you're wrong, we can borrow a laboratory. The Hawaii branch of the BBA has allowed us to borrow one of their top facilities. Let's go, Douglas will meet us there."

"Right." The All-Starz stood up and left. Max looked over to where he thought he saw his mom. _Bye Mom, maybe I'll see you later._

"Hey Max, let's go! I want to be the first at the buffet!"

"Tyson, it doesn't matter if you get there first, you'll still eat more than everyone else!" Kenny whined.

"I can't help it Chief, Beyblading always makes me hungry."

"Anything makes you hungry Tyson." Ray commented. Max nodded, "I'm coming, I'll race you to the entrance!"

Hitori continued towards the back entrance, avoiding the paparazzi. Slipping through a door he sighed.

"That was a good job, I think you were too hard on them." A voice commented through the darkness.

"I would have been nicer but I have an image to maintain. This was your idea after all." The voice chuckled, "Ah so clever, you'll need to be careful in the next phase. The Blade Breakers and their friends are not stupid."

Hitori shook his head, "I know, they are all waiting to battle me. I will, eventually."

"Enough, you will rest now. Lie low so no one will know who you are." The voice and its owner walked away. Hitori sighed again as he begun removing his 'mask'. _Of course I will stay hidden. Everyone knows that a ninja stays in the darkness. No one will find out who I am until the time comes. _He looked down at his beyblade, "Soon my friend. Soon."

"Excuse me, are you the Blade Breakers?"

The Blade Breakers looked up from their meal, a girl about their age was looking back at them. She was wearing a blue jacket, a blue skirt, a white blouse, stockings and black shoes. The jacket had BBA sewed on the front in red, one hand held a red clipboard while on her shoulder hung a black bag: possibly a portable laptop. They looked up at her face; shoulder length brown hair, flyaway ribbons, brown eyes and a pair of glasses identified her as a stranger.

"Who wants to know?" Kai asked.

"I am Melfina, a representative from the BBA." She replied as she lifted the clipboard up. "The next event is tomorrow morning, you have a choice to enter the action, strategy and endurance challenge."

Tyson chewed and swallowed, "Wait… what are you talking about?"

Kenny nudged him in the stomach, "Don't you remember, Mr Dickenson told us that the BUC had Challenge Matches. I guess she is helping us to decide."

"She is called Melfina, I have a name. I'm also helping you choose your opponents when you battle. Plus, the BBA can't expect you to organise times for any challenges you receive."

Max shrugged, "Welcome to the Blade Breakers. I'm Max, that's Ray, Kai, Kenny and the one stuffing his face full is Tyson."

"You forgot me!" Dizzi stated. "I'm Dizzi, Kenny's Bit Beast in a Pc." Melfina smiled, "Good. Well I guess I'll wait till you've finished eating to get this under the way."

"Say, haven't I seen you before?" Ray asked.  
"I doubt it, most people don't see the Junior Reps."

"Junior Reps?"

"Yes, Junior Reps are kids interested in working in the BBA. We don't usually get to help in the big competitions. Usually we do tons of research and monitor the Beyblading circuit. A few lucky ones get to organise charity events, the BUC is our first major competition."

"Whatever, just don't get in our way." Kai said and left the room.

"Don't worry about Kai, Melfina. He's like that all the time." Kenny said and invited her to sit down. "Please, you must tell me more about the BBA and the BUC." 

She laughed, "Okay but you guys better be ready to choose your Challenge Match. I don't have all day."

Tyson waved a fork in the air, "Bring it on! We can take on anything, let it rip!"

Author's Notes: Beyblade belongs to TV Tokyo and other respected people; any original characters belong to me. The Beyblade anime has finished screening in Australia, so if I get anything wrong you may blame that on misinterpretation and my bad memory. If you wish to correct me on anything please email me. Yes, Melfina is a Mary Sue but don't worry I do not plan for her to be involved with any of the guys romantically. I guarantee this, so please do not hate Melfina because she is a Mary Sue.


	5. Side Story 1: Tala

Beyblade Ultima

Side Story 1: Battle Lust

I had always considered myself the best out of the best, even though I was conditioned to believe that I had to be the best and nothing more. It was the way it was supposed to be however the fool, Boris was blind to the fact that Kai would always be a Blade Breaker. Voltaire and Boris, both had their ambitions set upon Kai's shoulders and he… He turned his back on us, we who were his equals if not better! The old men depended too much upon that "perfect specimen", they did not know what power we, no I possessed. And through it all, when it was my moment of glory, when I had all that power… Tyson, an untrained and unskilled commoner defeated me! I became nobody, a phantom, that was not how I wanted my reality, but to BioVolt that was the truth.

To an onlooker passing through the snow-covered park, the boy was just another face in the crowd. To the boy, he was a spectre with stirring passions that were untamed. They curled in his heart and burst like flames in his soul; he felt as if he had been denied his destiny. To any other person he simply did not exist, Russia had taken the defeat of their ruthless yet seemingly invincible Beyblade team badly. The BioVolt Corporation did not exist, and its Beyblading team members vanished. To the boy standing on the snow, his whole life felt like one clumsily crafted lie that just broke at a touch. He looked down to the small object in his hand. In this simple object, there had been the ultimate manifestation of power. And it had been all his, his to control. Now that had been taken away, all that remained where memories of a glorious past and the black nothingness of pain.

Every time I look at it, I can feel it. A feeling so strong it is over whelming. The call of the battle, my lust for the glory of victory and the thrill of power as I crush my opponent. This lust sings through my soul, it cries even more when I see it. My beyblade, this hunk of man-made material, how can it cause my soul to cry out and the need for battle stir in my veins? How, how is this even possible? My life is forfeit now I can no longer battle. That was taken away from me. When I think of it, my vision goes red, blood red. I seek vengeance but how can I pick it up if it has been taken away from me?

"Why?" Tala yelled as he forced some of his anger out to the world, something had to share his pain. The world could, because the world had taken away everything from him. Bitter, Tala cursed and stalked away from this public place of shame. Nothing was the same, everywhere he went he saw shame and lost opportunities. The other Demolition Boys where no help either, Bryan and Ivan had been captured by the BBA and Spencer had forsaken his team mates. It was believed he was the leader of a team of renegade bladers causing trouble for the Russian branch of the BBA. Tala knew any effort to restore his former glory would be futile, the organization known as the BBA would crush his attempts. He knew there was a chance that they, would try to assimilate him into their whole. He did not want that, one company had already turned him into a fighting machine; he could not let another do the same to him. Alone near a lonely lot he stared at his hands, the hands of a Beyblader, no a machine. The scars from his last battle still haunted him, they had long since faded but Tala knew they were there. 

I am a ghost, trying to relive the old days from when I was someone. Now look at me, I am a wreck. I am weak!

Angry, he ran to the empty lot and picked up an old branch. The rage inside him intensified, he felt as if thousands of fire were burning him. A red film covered his vision, snarling Tala threw the stick down. It smashed, instead of calming him the rage burst up again and he grabbed another branch, this time bigger. He hurled it as far as he could. A beast of rage, furious at its own weakness had awakened. It moved across the lot towards a derelict car, the beast raised its mighty claw and struck the car with a staff of wood. Another strike, bam, and another, bam! The beast's heart pounded and waves of anger thundered in its ears. Destruction rained down on the car, Tala felt a small part of him was looking at his primal rage with an expression of pity or apprehension. Then it happened, something inside him called. A tiny voice at first, but it gradually overwhelmed the sounds of the pounding hits. Tala felt a familiar feeling it burst into his mind. Red and white colours flashed in his mind, a throbbing, hammering and seductive sensation. It called to him, like an old friend, a lover and an enemy. 

Ahhh… what is this? It is… no, it can't be. I… I can't. I am weak! You hear me weak! This is not right, stay away from me! Get out of my soul, out of my head! Go… no, but yes. It calls… I can feel it, the heat of battle. The thrill of the fight, this is…

_Yes, this is it! The lust for battle!_

A familiar song sang in Tala's soul and veins. It started as a soft whispering, a song that he had heard long ago, to rise into a crescendo and to fall into a wave of more noise. It possessed him like a mad man, the song called to his deepest passions and his innermost self. His primal urge was awakened again; unconsciously he picked up his Beyblade launcher. A legacy of the past, now that past had resurrected from the dead. He aimed at the car, "3… 2… 1…" he whispered to himself, and launched. The blade was true to its owner; it spun chaotic but seemed to be making beautiful patterns in the air. The blade went this way and that, a flash of blade here and there, and then a slice of car fell off. Soon the car was no more than slivers of metal and shaved chunks. Tala caught his beyblade and he peered down at it. Was it possible, the spark he thought was lost was now here? His Bit Beast glimmered in the moonlight. He had been out here for so long, he had been unaware of the changes that occurred to the outside world. Smiling he placed the beyblade and launcher in his pocket. Kicking some of the larger chunks, he laughed out loud. The battle lust, it was here and he, Tala had controlled it. The euphoria of it added energy to his kicks; he had never felt like this before. And Tala enjoyed every minute of it. Collapsing back with laughter, he fell onto the snow and looked at the sky. Somewhere, out there was the world. The world that had turned its back on him, now it was the time for the world to once again see Tala. Only this time, the world will remember him. Tonight the stars painted a different picture. It was Tala, revenge and the sweet longing of battle that sang the rest of the nightlong.

A dark presence had long left Russia however on one cold night, it returned. However it brought with it a greater evil. An evil that hide itself well, Tala did not know of it, however it knew of Tala. Soon it would rear its head and not even Tala would be able to break from its bonds. For victory and battle seduced Tala and the darkness called him, promising him the ultimate victory for one thing. A Beyblader. Perhaps it was an after effect of Tala's mind or the passion of Beyblading. Or maybe even the devil had something to do with it. A cold wind blew, chilling the bones of many people. However to one boy, it felt like a bright light.

I am Tala! The power, it is here. No one will forget me now; past foes are now my new challengers. Tonight I was reborn, not in science but by my own desire. My battle lust, I will make them fear me. The battle cry of Tala will echo throughout the stadiums. Tyson, you will not be so smug from your victory. It feels… Victory, I crave the taste of it again. From now, I am Tala reborn and in my new state of being I will show them no mercy.

_You understand? For I am Tala and I crave the lust for battle!___

Author's Note: Beyblade belongs to TV Tokyo and other respected people; any original characters belong to me. That's the first side story for Beyblade Ultima; it is the first of many I have planned. I hope I didn't destroy Tala too much for fans out there. It does seem like he is going mad but no, I don't think he is. He's found something that he may have lost… But no, he's not going mad. Sorry for the over use of "lust" but that was all I could really define it as. Also my sincerest apologies for not updating, I'm back at school and completing my final year. I'll get back to the main story as soon as possible. If you have any suggestions for a side story, please email or comment about it. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

Beyblade Ultima

Chapter 5: Stones, water and a maze, oh my!

Melfina placed her laptop up on the table, "So, are you guys really the best of the best?"

"You beat, we rule!" Tyson managed to say as he stuffed his face full. "Tell her Kenny." Max and Ray laughed, "Don't let our casual ways fool you, we are professionals." Kenny started. 

"Yeah, professionals who love to beyblade to the extreme!" Max added. Dizzi whistled, "Extreme eating and goofing off is what they really mean."

"… Okay then. Even though your battle today was a push over, don't expect the rest of the BUC to be easy. You may be professionals but you've got to keep ahead of the competition."

"We know, after all that's the whole point of entering. Hawaii is one cool place, I admit but we're all ready to see the other teams too. Who knows what skills we could pick up?" Ray commented as he crossed his arms.

"Melfina, please what is it like to work for the BBA?" Kenny pleaded. 

"It's a job, I have to work hard at making sure everything is organised. It may sound cool but it's tough work looking after thousands of Beybladers. Still, I get to see what makes Beybladers tick and find out more about Beyblading." She glanced around at the Blade Breakers, "Well, you've finished eating. Now can we get onto business?"

Tyson shrugged, "Wait." He shoved and chewed furiously through some bread rolls. "Okay, tell us what's up next."

Melfina turned on her laptop and started typing, "Okay, tomorrow morning the three Challenge Matches start. It will be held at Waikiki Beach."

Max asked, "Waikiki Beach? Where's that?"

"Don't get him started, a Bit Beast can only handle so much!" Dizzi cried to no avail. 

"Well Max, currently we are in Honolulu, which is situated on the island Oahu. Oahu has a land area of 594 square miles or 1,538 square kilometers. It is formed of two mountain ranges, the Koolau and the Waianae. The island has no active volcanoes but many extinct craters, notably Diamond Head, Koko Head, and Punchbowl. Honolulu, the capital and largest city, is the state's industrial and tourist hub, with high-rise hotels, shopping centers, and the crowded sands of famed Waikiki Beach. A lot of tourists come here, especially for the sun, surf and the many attractions Hawaii has to offer. I believe the surfing here is quite good, so there is a good chance some of the local Beybladers here are surfers as well." 

"Chief, all Max asked for was a location not a travel brochure." Tyson whined. 

"I'm sorry but I can't help myself, Hawaii is such an interesting place."

Melfina coughed, "If you guys are quite done, you'll get to see more of Hawaii later. I've organised a trip for you Monday so as I was saying, each match is divided into two heats. You have a choice of action, strategy and endurance depending on which one is best suited for your team."

The team nodded, Melfina continued. "The Challenge Matches all involve an obstacle course," She faced the laptop towards the boys. "Okay, I'll do a run down of each course. This one is the action course, for the length of 250 metres you and the other Beybladers will have to get your beyblade from the start to the end. Standing between you and the finish line is the other blades and several… obstacles if you like. These range from quicksand, fiery pits and robotic beyblades that are programmed to attack you or push you into another obstacle." Several pictures of the course and its obstacles flashed on the screen as she spoke. The boys peered at the screen as a map of the course appeared.

"Should be a synch, what do you guys think?" Tyson asked.

"I guess it would be okay… though it seems like this won't be a pushover." Max replied and shrugged. 

Kenny looked as if he was about to disagree when Tyson grabbed into a head hold, "Come on Kenny, you've got to let me play in this course! It's so cool!"

Kenny struggled against Tyson, "Tyson, we haven't even heard about the other courses!" Tyson let his friend go, "Come on I'm sure the others don't mind." 

Ray looked a little grim, "I don't think so, and this course looks too dangerous. I won't but Drigger into something that could get him or me seriously hurt." Tyson grimaced, "I know, we wouldn't either for you or any of our Bit Beasts… But please?" He pulled a sad face and attempted to make puppy eyes at everyone. The Blade Breakers glowered, as Tyson turned to each of them pleading. Everyone sighed; Melfina tapped her fingers on the table. Tyson gulped as the girl gave him a look to shut him up, he quickly sat down. 

"Now, another good choice is the strategy course runs differently from the action course. You'll start off by passing through a series of checkpoints, at Checkpoint 1, you'll have to make your way across a river by leaping on some pontoons before making your way up a series of stone stairs. To complete Checkpoint 2, you've got to make your way through a maze before beating the remaining opponents to a race down to the finish line."

Ray grinned, "Now that is a little more like it. I could take that on easily." Max clapped him on the shoulder, "You and Drigger would be great at that!"

"I agree, you and Drigger have definitely got the speed and skill to make it through the course."

Melfina raised an eyebrow, "Don't get too cocky. The water in the river is pretty rough, one slip and bye bye beyblade. Or you could get lost in the maze."

Tyson slammed his fist on the table, "Hey, just whom do you think you are trying to scare? Even if you are supposed to be helpful, don't push us around." He lent back in his chair, "Forget it, me and my big mouth."

Melfina grinned and waved a hand casually in the air, "No worries, I forget sometimes that I am working with kids my own age. I'm sorry, but this job is really important to me. I get a little… vicious if all doesn't go according to plan. Let's say we're equal for now." She held out a hand, "Friends?"

Tyson smiled and shook her hand, "Friends. So what's the endurance course like?" Everyone else gave a loud sigh, "At least that's over with." Max said.

"Right, the endurance course is pretty basic, it's the shortest of the courses however it may be a little tough. You've got to make you way up and around sand dunes, rocky terrain and keep going for as long as possible."

Kenny cocked his head and spoke, "How is that going to show endurance?"

"The last Beyblades standing will have proved themselves capable of outlasting everyone else."

The Blade Breakers looked at each other, they where all positive of which Challenge Match they would take up. Kenny was ready to tell them who stats would make them the best choice. Of course each of the Beyblading members were going to make sure they got their chance in the limelight. Melfina gave them time to think as she filled in their registration form for the upcoming second match while answering some questions. The Blade Breakers huddled together ready to share their thoughts.

"It's got to be action all the way, and I'm the man with the Bit Beast for it." Tyson declared.

"No way man, that Challenge Match is mine. Drigger and I are going to burn up that strategy course like wildfire." Ray retorted and gripped Drigger to make his statement stick. 

Max shook his head, "Sorry gentlemen but you haven't got a chance against the power of Draciel!" Kenny and Dizzi sighed; Kenny hung his head while Dizzi made a snide comment. 

"Anyone would think they were arguing over a slice of pizza… Actually you three would do that, what does a Bit Beast have to do to get a slice of pepperoni?"

"Dizzi! Look guys, I know you all want to have a go at this. But we really can't sacrifice losing this, that's why I think Ray should be the one to take this Challenge Match up."

Tyson blinked and blinked again, "Chief are you serious?"

"Yes, Tyson I am."

"Well then, we better celebrate! Ray, you're going to show them who's the best!"

"Thanks guys, I won't let you down."

Melfina looked up from her work, "Well if you've made your decision I hope you win tomorrow. Now, I don't want to sound like too much of a bad guy but you do have to exchange a player for your match after the Challenge match. Since Ray will be competing tomorrow, I suggest that Kai should battle just to show everyone a little something… different."

Ray shrugged, "I guess that's okay. If it's the rules, we'll have to follow them."

"I'm glad someone is taking a mature look at this." Kenny said with glee, "Well Ray, good luck. Oh my, we better get you ready otherwise you won't be prepared!" He panicked and started breathing heavily.

"Please calm down." Melfina said as she got up, "He'll be fine. Here have a print out of the course and look over it. I guess since that is done, I'll see you guys at Waikiki Beach tomorrow."

"Hey Melfina, you don't have to go. Stay, we're going to go down to the pool and chill out." Max said and grinned.

"Yeah, come on. Don't be a spoil sport, Kenny may not be the only one who needs to relax." Tyson added shooting a grin at his friend.

"Thanks anyway but I have a lot of paper work to do. I'm just lucky that I don't have to organise more than one team. Oh, by the way, after the Challenge Match you might get an Alpha challenge from one of the competing teams. Look forward to it." She packed up her things and started to leave. 

"Wait, Melfina!" Kenny suddenly yelled and ran up to her. "Do you know anything about the Beyblader Hitori?"

"Hitori? I'm sorry Kenny but I don't know anything. As far as I can tell, he's a confidential subject for us Junior Reps. Well I'll see you later, have a good day."

The Blade Breakers watched her leave the hotel restaurant, Max waved at her and Ray glanced at Kenny and Tyson.

"So what do you think, can we trust her?"

"She seems nice, even if she's a dragon about Beyblading procedures." Tyson replied and stuck out his tongue. Max laughed, "Nar, Tyson you got it all wrong! She's a BBA robot that acts like a girl!"

"Hey guys, I don't think we should be making fun of Melfina!" Kenny cried out.

"Don't sweat it Chief, we're just joking." Ray added and grinned.

"Come on Kenny, let's go and enjoy the day. I heard that heat makes people go crazy." Dizzi mumbled to Kenny.

"Who are you calling crazy?"

Melfina walked out of the hotel and noticed a familiar figure leaning against a wall, "Decided to come back?" she asked.

"Hardly, I'm just on my way to get those twerps to practice." Kai replied and glared at Melfina. The girl smiled and adjusted her glasses.

"Very well, it's none of my business what you do. Just so you know Ray will be competing tomorrow so you'll get a chance to battle later. Bye now, and don't work too hard Kai. Your team has stood by you for a long time, you should let them have their fun and stand by them." Melfina said as she got onto a bicycle. "Have a good day Kai." She rode off towards an unknown direction.

Kai frowned; it annoyed him greatly if someone tried to pry his or her way into his head. Even if the girl did prove to be right, she should have kept it to herself. _Maybe she knows too much, after all the grandson of a conspirator may just prove to be dangerous to the BBA… Humph._ He looked at where she had stood _I doubt it though. She's just another face in the crowd, better make sure those team mates of mine aren't enjoying themselves too much. Slackers. _He went inside and caused a commotion of his own among a group of teenagers lounging in a pool. Melfina hummed to herself as she rode to the BBA Junior Representee office, it was looking to be a pretty good trip. Maybe she would get a promotion and pay off the rent back home in Japan. _Don't get your hopes too high, Melfina. Remember money isn't all that great, but then it does put food on the table._

"It's a great day to do some Beyblading! Second day of the Beyblade Ultima Cup brings us to Waikiki Beach!"

"That's right AJ, famous for it's fine surf and even finer sand, Waikiki Beach is one interesting and exciting place to Beyblade. Today Challenge Match 1 is brought to you by "Rip In it", launchers and accessories for the aspiring Beyblader."

"And our second sponsor is Bit Magazine, the world's leading magazine for Beybladers. This month's issue features the BUC and rising Beyblading star Jake "Fire rocket" Malloy. Let's get this day under the way, Mr Valentino!"

The crowd cheered as they turned their eyes from the three courses spread across the beach to the stage that overlook the ocean. A BBA Junior Rep tapped on the center microphone and spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am afraid to inform you that Mr Valentino will not be able attend today's event due to BBA business. He sends his apologies and wishes he could be here. Here's DJ Jazzman to start the competition!"

"All right Beybladers! Let's get ready to blade!" DJ Jazzman pumped his fist in the air as the crowd went wild. "Okay, today's the big day where the teams remaining from yesterday's selection match prove to you, who's worthy to stay in the competition!" 

"Yo B-man, doesn't the sound of the crowd just make you want to be out there?"

"Sure does, now let's check out the first Challenge Match! First up is the Strategy Challenge match!"

DJ Jazzman twirled his microphone, "Will competitors of Heat A please take your places at the starting line!"

"The Strategy course aims to demonstrate Beybladers' skill in commanding their beyblade in the trickiest situations."

"Also it shows who's got the know how to tackle a sticky situation or the fastest way out."

"Today's crowd favourites are the Blade Breakers and the Black Skulls."

The Blade Breakers waved to their fans in the crowd, standing in the Heat B group were the Black Skulls. Taller and older, it did seem like they were unlikely competition for the Blade Breakers. All four of the members were tall, a little gangly but well toned. All had wild looking hair, were dressed in black, leather pants, chains, belts and two carried a guitar while another held up drumsticks. Several female spectators squealed with glee as one of them winked at the crowd.

"Even if these teams are crowd pleasers, don't forget some of these spectators are here to see the mysterious Hitori. From what I could see from yesterday's show, I think we are going to see a repeat of it again."

"Heat A is about to start!"

The Beybladers stood proudly in their lanes, each one positive that they were the best. On the cue of DJ Jazzman the Beybladers lifted up their launchers. The spectators held their breath as DJ Jazzman lifted up his hand. 

"Are you ready, let's party! 3… 2… 1! Let it rip!" His hand arced through the air signalling the start of the race. 

The Beybladers launched and raced along the sides of the field. Beyblades jostled each other as they advanced towards the first Checkpoint. Ray dodged several Beybladers and stopped just near the first Checkpoint, "Drigger!" he called. The Beyblade swerved out of two other blades and landed on the first pontoon.

"It looks like Ray is the first to reach the first stage."

"He'll have to be careful while crossing that water, one false move and splash."

_This is too easy. _Ray commanded Drigger to begin jumping across the pontoons, "Easy does it, go!"

Drigger leaped into the air and landed smoothly onto the next pontoon. The other competitors were beginning to cross, two unlucky Beybladers banged into each other.

"What a smash, tough luck fellers. You're out!" DJ Jazzman yelled.

Ray noticed out of the corner of his eye that a very large Beyblade was leaping towards his. Quickly he assessed the scene and had Drigger get onto another pontoon. He's timing couldn't have been better as Drigger leapt off, the other Beyblade landed and upset it's balance and fell in. Ray sighed and resumed his game. Drigger was almost at the end of the river when the motions of the fallen Beyblades caused his blade to wobble slightly. Ray grit his teeth, "Careful Drigger!" He heard Kenny yelling for him to jump now and so he did. Drigger landed safely on the other side and speed towards the next section.

Ahead of them lay a series of ramps set up to resemble steps, hoping for no mistakes Ray concentrated hard. As he and Drigger neared the steps, Ray noticed a green Beyblade catching up to them. Glancing across the other side of the track, he could only grin at his opponent. 

"Fancy seeing you here, I thought you were all washed up."

Kevin grinned back, "A little of monkey magic, Ray. Monkey Magic." He winked.

The two friends turned back to the steps and raced up, determined to beat the other. A few more Beyblades raced to get closer to the steps. Ray frowned as he realised that this part of the match was not as easy as it seemed. Although simple looking, the stone ramps lead to different directions; upward, downward and back to the start of the stairs. Ray paused to consider the best route, Drigger awaited orders. Suddenly a movement in the corner of his vision caused Ray to start. An overconfident Beyblader was trying to beat Ray while he was busy thinking. Outraged, Ray let him have one sweet Tiger Claw Attack. 

"Whoa, looks like things are heating up. Check out as Ray gets rid of his opponent in one clean sweep."

"That's one quick and clean cat."

Ray allowed Drigger to explore a path that no one seemed to be following. It struck him as odd; the stones were a darker shade of grey. Ray's judgement had led him straight into the next stage. _Curiosity killed the cat, but the satisfaction of winning is going to give Drigger another life._

"Checkpoint 2!" DJ Jazzman grinned and gave Ray a personal thumbs up.

Kevin and the other competitors made it to the maze they trickled in slowly. What lay ahead of them could have been considered a work of art. A miniature hedge maze, it may not have been as complex however it was still a challenge.

"It's amazing!" Kenny said.

Dizzi groaned, "If you want to see intricate, then just look at my motherboard or my chips. Now that's art!"

"Yeah sure Dizzi, like Kenny is going to let us open you up." Tyson replied.

"That's where the computer Doctors come in." Max chimed in as he put an arm around Tyson's shoulder.

"No, anything but that! Send me to the Museum of Outdated Software, or downgrade my hardware, just don't let them come near me! HELP!" Dizzi cried out. 

Kenny came to her rescue, "Don't worry about them Dizzi, I wouldn't let them hurt you. You're the best as they come."

"Aww shucks, I bet you say that to all the computers."

"Get me out of here." Kai said groaning and he looked away at the others. His eyes narrowed as he glanced at Hitori. _What sort of trash is this competition bringing in?_

Ray and Drigger moved carefully through the hedges taking advice from Kenny and Tyson, he'd had Drigger cut an X in each wall he passed. _Come on Drigger, you and I can show them what we're made of._

"Looks like I'm in need of some of that Monkey Magic, Kevin."

"You and me. Crazy Monkey Dance!" Kevin's Beyblade became five separate Beyblades and spilt up along the different paths. Kevin concentrated as Ray looked around at the other competitors. Some were not faring well, one had even gotten stuck at a dead end. 

"Hey Ray, I think I've got something."

Ray snapped back to attention, "What is it?"

Kevin pointed to a section of the maze wall, if you and Drigger cut through here then we can make a shortcut out."

"You're asking me to cheat?"

"Not cheat, this is part of strategy. Sometimes you've got to take the quickest way. You're a champion Ray, and you still haven't figured it out? Heh, maybe winning isn't everything."

Ray was a little saddened at Kevin's words, "Okay, I can see your point. We'll work on this together, but don't expect me to let you win."

"Always a traitor, never mind. I'm the tricky type myself." Kevin grinned at Ray and did a peace sign at his friend.

"Check it out, now that's teamwork. Look out shrubs!"

"The Beyblade field can create some interesting alliances, those two are going to cut right through to the end."

The pair cut through the maze as if it was butter, the stragglers of the leftover Beyblades followed slowly. At the end of the maze Ray and Kevin sped down to the finish line. It was a race just between two old friends. Some of the others tried to pick up speed and catch up. One nearly succeeded in overtaking them however a larger Beyblade sent it flying. It chased the two race leaders, Ray yelled out to Kevin. "Now I know how Indiana Jones felt."

They increased their speed and doubled around the larger Beyblade. The two Beyblades were going so fast it was hard to tell if their moves where synchronised or just sheer luck. One of the Beyblades whooshed in front of the bigger one causing it to wobble, it's partner did the same. This continued for a little while till Ray signalled to Kevin. They both nodded and speed off to the finish line. 

"Hey!" 

The two Beybladers grinned at each other; they knew it was now or never. It was time to settle an old score, later when they would look back at this, they would say it hadn't matter who had won. Ray gritted his teeth, "Come Drigger!"

Drigger picked up speed, the Blade Breakers and their fans cheered. Each one cheered Ray on, Kai shrugged and just watched. His fingers itched for battle. The cameras zoomed in on the action.

"Check these two titans out. It's going to be a close finish."

"You can bet on that! Say I'll give you $5 is Ray wins."

"No way, make it ten and we have a deal!"

It was close, the Beyblades wrestled to get ahead. The motion of the Beyblades sent sand up; Ray and Kevin shielded their eyes while calling out to their Bit Beasts. The sand settled and Drigger pounced to the finish line with his opponent following seconds later. Everyone cheered loudly as DJ Jazzman pointed to the Blade Breakers.

 "The Blade Breakers and the White Tigers have made it to the second round!"

Tyson and Max supported Ray on their shoulders while Kenny congratulated him. Ray looked over to Kevin who was riding on Gary's shoulder.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it with out you."

Kevin closed one eyes lazily, "Naturally, even if you are a Blade Breaker you are still a White Tiger born. Hey Lee, how about letting me take control next time?"

Lee shook his head, "Hey, you may have won this but that still doesn't mean you're good enough to beat me."

"Hey!"

"That was a fine race, you owe me $10."

"Okay… Say the race isn't finished yet; Heat B of the Strategy Challenge Match is about to start. Let's see who's going to win."

"Let it Rip!"

Hitori glanced at the two teams and pondered. _They made it, guess they're not that bad. Still I think the rest of the day is going to hold surprises for everyone. The rest of the competition will be very surprising; something very interesting is going to happen._ Hitori caught the eye of Kai, and the two Beybladers sized each other up. Hitori nodded and walked to the marshalling area. Kai frowned.

Author's Notes: Sorry that this is extremely late, however I've been swamped with schoolwork. This chapter was going to be much longer however I'll try to make it up to everyone in the next one. AJ and Brad's lines have gotten mixed up, so I decided to leave it up to the imagination to whom is saying which line. The last part of this chapter was written very quickly, I'm hoping it won't detract from the whole story. The next chapter will be better, I promise. The story should be moving on pretty soon. I did forget what Kevin's Bit Beast is called, I'm very sorry and I promise it won't happen again. 


	7. Chapter 6

Beyblade Ultima

Chapter 6: Complicating matters

The Beyblade whizzed past its opponent, the two Beybladers locked into deep concentration that would not shake until one had fallen. The black and white Beyblades were head to head as they pounded down the strip of sand, the crowd cheered as the Beyblades rammed each other. One surged with magenta waves of power as a headless horseman rose from its Bit. The horseman raised his cutlass as a sign of a challenge, while his master cried out his order. "Destroy him Raust!" The horseman swung his sword and set it crashing down, however the other Beyblade moved out of reach and towards its goal – the finish line. Frustrated Raust and his master let out a scream of rage and charged forward towards their opponent. The other Beyblade was not discouraged; it doubled its moving speed and rushed towards the finish line, which loomed closer rotation by rotation. Raust swung the cutlass, slicing into the Beyblade's surface. The Beyblade flinched and appeared to fall back into the sand. Gerard, Raust's master cheered for himself and allowed the glory to fill his self while his Bit Beast awaited for the opponent to rise again. It did not, confused the Bit Beast moved closer to its fallen foe. The foe was not dead; instead it had advanced further towards the finish. Angered, Raust and Gerard filled with murderous rage and attacked. Raust pressed forward, speeding up intent on destroying the enemy that would not fall. However the victory for Raust and Gerard did not come, their opponent had won. The waves of defeat claimed its victims in a swift dance. Gerard watched as his opponent picked up their Beyblade and walked past him.

"Anger management and too much power are a bad combination." Hitori said in his dry voice and left the scene.

A newspaper extract from the Hawaiian Beyblade Times:

_A marvellous victory for the Blade Breakers at yesterday's Challenge Matches! Also victorious was the White Tigers as the Blade Breakers and them worked to win the first heat of the Strategy Challenge Match. Never before was there an example of teamwork between rivalling teams in a competition like this. Heat B of the match saw the Black Skulls and the mysterious figure Hitori lead the race. The Black Skull lead guitarist Gerard and his Bit Beast Raust took down the minor teams only to be beaten by Hitori using some surprise tactics. The Beyblade Times' staff at assumes that this won't be the last of the mysterious Hitori, word on the street suggests that Hitori originates from a powerful Beyblading clan. _

Continuing from the success from the Challenge Matches, the All-Starz dominated at the Action course. Their chosen blader Michael took out several of the obstacles during the course in an all-blazing talent fest. Congratulations! The winners of Heat A were the new Russian team, the Tsars who completed the course in a record 1:45:19 by pole-vaulting over the course. In the Endurance course, the team Alusia won the contest with no winners from Heat B. We wish the rest of the Challenge Match competitors in tomorrow's competition.

_In other news, the Majestics opened the Shinawazi exhibition at the BBA Museum to commemorate the first Beyblade Ultima Cup. Look at the Hawaiian Beyblade Times' review of the exhibition on page 2, as your dedicated team of journalists research into the rumours surrounding this exhibition, you the public can be assured we will get all the answers! Check out our intimate interview with AJ Topper and Brad Best the most famous Beyblading commentators around on page 7._

Tyson stretched his arms, "Guys that was one of the best Beyblading events I've been too!" Everyone more or less agreed. The Blade Breakers were riding in a taxi to a special viewing of the Shinawazi exhibition; Mr Dickinson had sent them their passes while he was in meeting. "I hope this trip benefits you boys". Kenny gushed with anticipation, "Imagine how much we could learn about Beyblading!" Dizzi laughed, "Ah Kenny, your love of learning will continue to amaze me as will the puzzle of why you insist on wearing that tie everywhere." Kenny blushed as everyone laughed.

"Wow, an ancient clan of Beybladers. I haven't heard of anything like that since I left home." Ray said to no one in particular.

"It's kinda sad that they all died like that." Max added, "I wonder if anyone is left."

"If they are, I will be the first to battle them." Kai said and then turned to stare out of the window. The taxi driver grunted, "So you kids are the Blade Breakers?"

"That's right sir," Kenny nodded, "And definitely proud of it." The driver wiped his nose and looked at them through the rear vision mirror, "Yeah, you look just like a bunch of kids but my son talks like you guys were heroes or something."

"Heroes! Geez mister, I wouldn't say we're heroes… Except for me." Tyson said. The driver laughed, "Heh, you kids got a sense of humour, say would you guys mind signing something for my kid? He'd never believe me if I said I'd driven you guys to an exclusive event, what ya say?"

"Sure why not, it's nice to be asked to autograph something!" Max replied. Dizzi cheered, "Hey don't forget to sign my name down!"

The Blade Breakers stepped out of the cab and the taxi driver waved his thanks. "If you kids need a lift anywhere, tell them to send ya George E." The guys nodded and turned to head inside the museum. A long red carpet had been placed on the ground and photographers were everywhere. Tyson puffed up his chest, "I don't believe it, and they are all here to see us!" 

Kai frowned, "Can it shrimp, they're here for the exhibition not air heads like you." A man in a blue suit walked up to them, "Hey you kids, if you've got no business here take a hike!" Kenny stepped forward, "On the contrary my good man, we have special passes to this prestigious event." He held out their passes, "Could you please direct us to the exhibit?" The man turned red, "Stupid kids" he mumbled. He huffed and directed them to the front door. Some photographers noticed them and began to yell out. Tyson tried to stay behind however Kenny's efforts to get him inside won. The man grumbled some more and pointed to a sign. 

"Go that way." Tyson pumped his fist in the air, "Yahoo! Let's get going!" They walked quickly to the sign and turned right, following the buzzing noise of people talking, the team waked forward and then turned left at the second hallway. Unexpectedly Oliver greeted them at the entrance of the hallway, "You made it!" He greeted them one and by one and lead them inside. The Blade Breakers gapped at what they saw, people in formal dress where walking around the small exhibit. Oliver smiled, "Welcome to the Shinawazi Exhibit, I hope you like it. I have to go, I have some important business to attend too. Enjoy yourselves!" Oliver disappeared into the crowd. Max pointed out a few familiar faces, "Hey there's the All-Starz, the White Tigers, Mr D and Tyson's Grandfather… Hey look!" He waved to a girl in the crowd. "Melfina over here!" The girl walked over to them and bowed. "Congratulations on your victory today." Tyson and Max grinned, "It was nothing." Tyson admitted. Ray nudged him in the stomach, "It was nothing for you, and Drigger and I had to go through with it all." Melfina smiled weakly, "Well since you are here, I was going to ask you if you wanted a personal tour of the exhibit." 

Tyson jumped, "Yeah! That would be totally awesome. What do you think Kai?" Kai crossed his arms, "Whatever." Kenny beamed, "Please you've got to show us all this historical artefacts." Dizzi cried out, "Please before my circuits get crushed!"

"Okay come this way." Melfina signalled to them, they group walked down a set of stairs. "I hope you don't mind but I think we are going to have some company." The All-Starz, White Tigers and the Blade Breakers' chaperones appeared.

"Yo little dudes, isn't this place the bomb?"

"Grandpa we haven't even seen it." Grandpa smacked Tyson on the back, "Then you haven't seen the best part."

Ray joined his former team mates in a heated debate over the quality of Beyblades while Michael walked up to Tyson and bent down.

"Hey, have you heard that hot shot Beyblader is here?" Tyson and Kenny looked confused. "What hot shot?"

Michael pointed towards a figure standing before a glass case, "Some guy called Jake Malloy, he's supposed to the latest new star. I still think I could beat him one on one any day."

Emily adjusted her glasses, "Humph, clearly you still have a problematic attitude. Malloy is an able Beyblader; it is his fame that is bothering you. You're jealous Michael."

"Yeah, well I'm not the one gushing over him!" Emily blushed, "I do not like him, Dr Judy and I are just using him as an example for our thesis."

Mr Dickinson chuckled, "Really there is no need to quarrel. Now if you ask me, that Hitori is a very interesting character."

"I agree there is something very peculiar about him. From our data we have only been able to conclude that Hitori is very powerful." Dr Judy added.

Steve grunted, "Yeah, I would still like to take him on." Everyone nodded, "As would I." Tyson replied.

"Excuse me, I understand that this is important for you all however this is an exhibition. I don't want you to waste your time and never see what is on display." Melfina said. Everyone looked a little embarrassed and said sorry. Melfina indicated for them to move forward. The tour started.

"Gary, you can eat later!" Mariah called as Kevin dragged the burly Beyblader back. Ray laughed, "That applies to you too, Tyson." Tyson moaned. The group stood before a set of boards describing the Shinawazi family, several glass cases stood next to the boards. Inside were ancient Beyblades and some modern ones.

"The Shinawazi family is a extremely ancient clan, much of the Beyblading culture of Japan has been derived from the techniques of this family. During the Kamakura shogunate, the Shinawazi family began to become a full-fledged clan. The clan's code was initially 'fight for glory'. By the Tokugawa period, the Shinawazi became a peaceful clan that began teaching others their Beyblade skills to the samurai. During this period, Beyblades were used as a means of peace control. It was likely that their enemies used these skills to use Beyblades as weapons. Several civil wars broke out and the clans started fighting for supremacy. The history during periods after the Tokugawa is scattered however the Shinawazi later emerged to teach others the art of Beyblading. The family code was changed to 'Fight and teach for peace'. When Beyblading began to spread over the world, the Shinawazi began to advocate that Beyblading was not to be used for war." Melfina breathed in, "As you can see those are some examples of the evolution of Beyblades. The ancients ones are definitely larger and the blades are very sharp. The BBA imposed a size and weight ratio to remind people that Beyblading is a sport, not warfare. Please come this way."

Dr Judy nodded, "Look everyone one, you can see that these Beyblades were built to cause serious damage. In action, these Beyblades could kill a person. In this case, you can see that Beyblades have become smaller however they are more durable, an ancient Beyblade often wore out easily. However some of the Beyblades were handed down from generation to generation."

The others passed the Beyblades; Max whispered to Tyson, "Gosh those ancient Beybladers must have been huge to carry such big blades!" Tyson nodded, "Gah, this is a bit boring."

The group stopped in front of some large glass cases, "There cases hold of the traditional Shinawazi uniform from over the years." The cases held different styles of samurai uniform, several people had gathered around to admire the cases.

Lee looked at one of the outfits, "Imagine Beyblading in one of those, the stamina of these people must have been amazing." Michael grinned, "Heh, these guys sure know how to Beyblade."

"Still I doubt that some of this old stuff would withstand modern Beyblading. It's changed a lot." Kevin commented.

Melfina indicated that they should move on, she directed them to a large tapestry. "This was completed during the Meiji period, it depicts ancient Beyblade warfare. However because of the rapid modernisation of Japan during this period, the tapestry was never completed."

Kenny and Emily lingered around the tapestry, "Amazing isn't it? The art of Beyblading has evolved so much." Emily said. Kenny agreed, "We can still learn a lot about Beyblading too. See that section, it's just proof that launchers now are still based on the same theory."

Melfina pointed out a set of drawings that had been framed, "This is known as the 'Taisen Papers'. These drawings were drawn around the late Tokugawa period; they are illustrations of Beyblade techniques. Copies of these papers can be found in Beyblade development centres around the world. The BBA have included another set of drawings from 1995 that illustrate more recent Beyblade techniques. Many people consider this the best part of the collection."

The group moved along though Ray and Mariah gazed at the pictures. "I would like to get a copy of these, it would be interesting of incorporate these." Mariah shrugged, "Our village techniques have been handed down too, but perhaps you are right when you say we should expand our ideas."

The group walked around looking at launcher designs, Beyblade samples, a techniques demonstration and a video extract of the family. Kevin pointed out another set of pictures, "Hey look these are photographs!" Everyone peered around the photos. "These are some of the family photos taken by the BBA. These are the only photos of the Shinawazi in existence since they were a private family. I believe that the BBA have announced that their ancient homestead is off limits."

"So that's where they are standing?" Eddie asked, Melfina nodded, "Yes, that photo there is the last of the family before they were… killed." The Blade Breakers looked at the photo, it was a much smaller group of people than the others. An old lady, two middle aged men, a young couple and two children. "Are they really the last of the Shinawazi?" Kenny asked.

"They were. Dr Ruth and Takeshi Shinawazi were the most famous of the family. Some of their work is displayed in the museum."

Kenny gasped and opened Dizzi's screen, "Dizzi did you hear that? Dr Ruth and Takeshi Shinawazi are one of the most famous Beyblading development teams. They designed many launchers, stadiums and re-instated the BBA code of battle."

"What were they working on?" Emily asked.

"I only know that it relates to the connections between Bit Beast and man. Though there were rumours about a development of an ultimate Bit Beast." Melfina lead them to a singular glass case surrounded by ropes; most of the crowd were standing before it. 

"What's in here?" Grandpa asked, "Doesn't look like much."

"This is the last surviving Beyblade and Bit Beast of the family. When the BBA started the collection, they found this among the ruins of their house. Many Beyblade enthusiasts have tried to buy the Beyblade, however the BBA have declare it a priceless item. It is to serve as a reminder of the family's dedication to Beyblading. The Bit Beast has yet to be studied, many believe it is the strongest Bit Beast around."

"That's simply amazing. I believe Ruth and Takeshi never dreamed that their creation would be such an attraction." Dr Dickinson said to the group. 

"You knew them?" Kenny asked in shock. Mr Dickinson smiled, "Yes, I did. That Beyblade was their last project together; it was a present to their daughter. She would have been your age by now."

Mariah wiped away a tear, "That's so sad that the Shinawazi family… All that glory and history just gone, like that." Ray squeezed her hand, "That's why it is important to pass on traditions to keep them alive for modern times. Although Beyblading is developing, we can still look back to our roots and remember what it was."

"Dude, that's deep. Say, can we get a closer look at that thing?" Grandpa said.

The group moved in closer to the glass case and looked at the Beyblade. The Beyblade lay in the centre of a purple pillow, the white coat of the metal shined and the centre of the Bit Beast revealed a wing creature. Tyson tried to peer closer to the case to work out what the Bit Beast was however the barrier prevented him from doing so. 

"Dizzi can you scan the Bit Beast, please?" Kenny asked, Dizzi hummed. "Well Kenny, I haven't got much to tell you. The most I know is that Bit Beast packs a punch. I'm still not sure what sort of creature it is, all the signals are wrong. We are looking at something that has very high stats and energy ratings. I can't register most of them."

"That's impossible!"

Dr Judy walked up and peered at Dizzi's screen, "Hmm, I afraid Dizzi's right. I would ask to transfer the Beyblade to our research lab however the BBA would refuse the request."

Melfina watched as the teams looked and queried over the Beyblade, she had done her job pretty well. Hopefully the event would end soon and she could get some sleep. A noise behind her caused her to return her thoughts to the real world.

"It's quite a piece isn't it?" A tall boy with dark blonde hair and brown streaks, dressed in expensive black clothes stepped towards her. He gazed at her face and smiled, "It's very beautiful, much like you." He reached for her hand and held it to his lips. Melfina paled and took her hand back, "You are Jake Malloy, aren't you?" she asked warily.

Jake grinned and bowed, "Yes, you are very perceptive aren't you? Most girls would be blushing and giggling like mad in my presence. You interest me because you seem so cool and collected, plus you are very attractive."

Melfina stepped backwards, "I prefer to be complimented on my job, not how I look. I understand that you plan to challenge the Blade Breakers. I wish you luck, you may be in need of it."

He laughed, "Why, not only are you good looking, but a comedian. My dear, you should know that I have never been defeated in my whole career. I doubt your team of boys will win, even if it is just an Alpha challenge which doesn't count." Melfina bristled and turned to walk away. Jake grabbed her arm, "Please I did not mean to insult you, would you consider staying a while? It is quite lonely being a star."

Melfina did not look back at him, "If you are lonely being a star, you only need to look at the other stars. With so many stars in the sky, one forgets that they are a single being. There are many Beybladers in the world; they are just as skilled as you. Do not forget that, there are always more stars even if one dies." She shook his arm off and walked away. Jake stared at her, _a challenge. She is a very tempting girl, what a pity that she has yet to experience the full potential 'Fire rocket' has. If one star is alone, then why shouldn't another join him?_

The next morning the Blade Breakers found an interesting letter delivered to their hotel suite.

Dear Blade Breakers, you have been challenged by Jake 'Fire rocket' Malloy to an Alpha battle. The event will take place at the Summer Break bowl at noon. The rules will be a one on one battle between Mr Malloy and a chosen player from your team. The battle will be one round, with the first blade to be defeated or knocked out of the ring will determine the loser. The victor will also claim a prize from the losing team. Mr Malloy wishes you the best of luck and may the best man win.

Kenny looked up as he finished reading the letter, "So should we accept? Our 2nd round match with the Tsars isn't until 2:30."

Grandpa looked wary, "I don't like the sound of this, he sounds a little fishy. I think he's up to something."

Tyson jumped off his bed, "I say we should! It sounds like someone has to battle him, why not the best out of the best?"

Ray agreed, "The competition has just started, getting more battles will give us more practise for tougher opponents."

"I want to see what's so great about this guy," Max added. "I saw a TV commercial for him, it claimed he was the newest star with no losses in his entire career."

Kai took the letter out of Kenny's hands, "This is going to be my battle, I'm going to show you how to Beyblade." Kai placed the letter in his pocket and walked towards the door. Upon opening he stepped backwards as a blonde boy pushed past him. Mr Dickinson followed him, "Boys, this is Jake Malloy. Mr Malloy, I do think it is very rude for you to come and discuss your very unreasonable terms with my team."

Jake laughed, "They had to hear it sometime Stanley." Mr Dickinson turned purple, "Do not call me that. You are to address me properly." Jake laughed again and flopped onto one of the beds, "Well I am sure you are aware that one of us will win and therefore claim a prize. I have come to inform you of what I would like."  
Mr Dickinson stamped his cane on the floor, "Boys I ask you not to negotiate on his terms."

Tyson looked at Jake, "Let's hear this guy out first, then we will decide."

"A wise man, if you win I will gladly give you access to my training facility at the Summer Break hotel. However if I win, you will transfer all your BUC dealings to another Junior Representative and your delightful Junior Rep will be working for me."

Grandpa stood up and pointed his kendo stick at Jake, "I knew it, that little brat was up to something!"

"The little cheat! I ought to show him a piece of my mind." Dizzi yelled out. 

Jake stood up, "I will wait outside for your decision. If you don't accept, well who knows what will happen to Miss Melfina. She might not be working for you for too long."

The team huddled together, "Can you believe the nerve of that guy? What is he up too?" Tyson asked.

Ray looked puzzled, "Why would he want Melfina? I thought he would have wanted our Bit Beasts." Kenny nodded, "That's true, I think there is something funny going on. Mr Dickinson has Melfina told you anything."

Mr Dickinson shook his head, "I'm afraid not. When Malloy informed me about this, I had called her office to investigate the matter however she was not there. I am worried about her safety and involvement in this matter." 

Max scratched his head, "I guess we have no choice but to accept. We won't be able to find out unless we do."

Grandpa pumped his fist, "That's a good idea, we could trick him in to believing we've brought Melfina. When you guys beat him, we'll just get the answer of him."

"Wait everybody, I don't think this is going to work. However… I think we have to accept; Melfina may be in danger if we don't."

Everyone turned to Kai, "What do you say Kai? After all you're captain."

"Pah, this punk has some nerve trying to win a girl off us. Idiots like that shouldn't be Beyblading; I'll just have to show him who has got more guts. Him or us." 

"Right, Mr Dickinson please inform our opponent of our decision. It's a battle."

"Let it rip!"

Jake Malloy stood outside the door and grinned a secret grin; all was going according to plan. Once he had the girl, all the secrets of the BBA were his. Not too mention the battle tactics of thousands of teams. Although a Junior Rep had to organise events for one team, their knowledge about the other teams was astounding.

"Soon my dear, so very soon."

Author's Notes: I know there wasn't much Beyblade battle sequences in this chapter however the next chapter should be full of it as the BUC matches get a little heated up. Thank you for reading my fic so far, I'm glad people are enjoying it. I will be continuing Tala's side story soon. The character of Hitori is becoming a little more mysterious but all his secrets will be revealed in later chapters. Jake Malloy is my own character; he does come across as a conceited boy. He'll get his just desserts later, though I'm not sure how his obsession with Melfina started. She's not the sort of girl he would be interested in. Normally he would use the charm but he's playing hard to get something he wants. Sorry that the museum scene was so boring however I am attempting to cover a lot of aspects of Beyblading that the show never mentioned that much.


End file.
